The Snake in the Lions Den
by jojoboy914
Summary: What if Harry Potter wasnt the only child that Voldemort tried to kill? What if there was another that was marked to be his equal? How would this child feel on being the other Boy-Who-Lived? Meet Alex Lothbrok. The Dark Lords second rival that he also made in that fateful night. He will fight with all he has and he wont have to do it alone.
1. Prologue

Darkness has plagued the hidden world of England. The wizarding world. Kept secret from the world of muggles, no mages, can't spells and no magiques in fear of being hunted by them. The wizarding world was once threatened to be revealed by a powerful dark wizard known as Grindelwald. He almost succeeded until he was stopped by Albus Dumbledore and placed within his own prison that he built called Nurmengard.

His defeat in 1945 brought the wizarding world some peace and relief. Unfortunately, this peace would not last. Another dark wizard had begun to take up the mantle of "Dark Lord" and has begun to surpass Grindelwald's actions. Wanting to rid the world of muggles and place his kind as the dominant species, this new Dark Lord has committed heinous acts of cruelty and depravity that his name had begun to spread throughout England. His name meant to instill fear against those who would stand in his way. A name that would forever be ingrained into the history books. This Dark Lord was known as...

Voldemort.

No one knew who he was nor the reason behind his actions. All that is known is that he is an evil that no one ever expected to face. He has killed so many that it's essentially countless. Everyone believed that he was unbeatable. Until a prophecy was made.

In 1979, a woman named Sybill Trelawney was at Hogs Head to talk to Dumbledore, the greatest wizard in the world, about a professorship on Divination in Hogwarts. Dumbledore agreed to speak to her because of her family history. Her great grandmother, Cassandra Trelawney, was a famous seer, one of a rare few to exist, who prophesied many things before she passed. The ministry has collected many of her prophecies to interpret but not many can decipher the meanings of some the prophecies that she had made.

Now Dumbledore has come to see if that gift was passed down to the latest of the Trelawney line.

"Good evening Sybill. How are you?" Dumbledore asked her with a friendly tone.

"Oh-uh. I-I'm doing well Headmaster Dumbledore. Thank you for asking" Sybill said nervously to the grand wizard. He smiles at her for this.

"If I'm not mistaken, you want to talk to me about a position in Hogwarts within the Divination department. Correct?" Dumbledore asked her. She then nods her head

"Y-Yes sir. That is correct" Sybill answered.

"Very well. To see if you are indeed worthy of this position. I must ask that you participate in some tests to prove that you are capable of seeing the future. Is that acceptable for you" he asks her to which she nods in acceptance.

"That is acceptable Headmaster." She says as they begin the test. As this is happening, Dumbledore and Sybill are unknowing being watched by a man in dark clothing. This man is Severus Snape, one of Voldemort's acolytes that are known as Death Eaters. He is tasked on watching Dumbledore's every move and to relay any information back to his master. Snape is watching and listening this exchange very attentively but is not completely subtle that people don't notice him if one were to look.

An hour had passed and Dumbledore had given Sybill every test that he could think of to see if she is a seer like her great grandmother and so far she has failed every test consistently. Dumbledore is disappointed at this because he really wanted a seer within his ranks. Sybill was beginning to lose hope on being a professor at Hogwarts. Then something unexpected happened. Sybill suddenly gasped with an intake of air and grabbed Dumbledore's left hand tightly to hold herself together.

Dumbledore was shocked at what's happening but then realizes that Sybill is having a vision of the future. Sybill then looks at Dumbledore with a scared expression and goes to speak the prophecy. Snape notices this and listens closely.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..." Sybill says as though she is possessed.

"and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies" Sybill finished as she shakes off the weird feeling she felt. Dumbledore looks at her amazed at what just happened while Sybill just looks confused.

"D-Did I say something?" She asks him. Dumbledore then realizes that her Seer abilities must be too raw for her to remember it.

"I believe that you saying that you were excited on being a part of the staff of Hogwarts" He says to her with a gentle smile. Sybill then smiles in pure enthusiasm.

"Thank you Headmaster. Thank you, I promise I won't let you down" she says to him.

"I know you won't" he tells her while holding her hands comfortably.

He continues to discuss the obligations of the office that she will be in while at the same time he is creating a list of potential people that Voldemort might target next year at the end of July. Too many possibilities and no leads to narrow it down. He needs to hurry and find out or else more blood will be spilt.

Meanwhile, Severus met with his master at the underground room of The Serpents Tail, a resident hotel but secretly one of their headquarters in England. Severus tells Voldemort, a man that's more reptilian than anything else, of the prophecy he was able to hear. This shocks and angers Voldemort immensely. He roars in rage, destroying several items in the process scaring both Severus and his pet snake, Nagini.

"If what you say is true Severus, then soon Dumbledore will have weapon that'll have the power to destroy me. We must not let that happen. Do you understand?" He asks his acolyte.

"Yes my lord" Snape says stoically but hiding his fear well.

"Find out who this prophecy is referring to. This child must die before it becomes a threat to everything I plan to achieve" Voldemort orders Snape.

"Of course my lord" Snape says as he leaves the room to find out the information. Voldemort then looks at Nagini warmly and caresses her head.

 _"Soon Nagini. Soon this world will be ours for the taking and nothing will stand in our way"_ he tells her in a rare language called Parseltongue, the language of serpents.

" _I look forward to it"_ Nagini replies happily as she travels around her masters neck and rests body. Voldemort smiles in satisfaction. Soon this chosen hero will die by his hand and his reign on this Earth will never end.

 **Two years later...**

Snape had found out three potential families that gave birth to a child at the end of July and told Voldemort. These three children potentially could be the chosen one to vanquish the Dark Lord. The three families were the LongBottoms, the Potters and the Lothbroks.

The LongBottoms and the Potters were affiliated with the Light as well as being members of the Order of the Phoenix, a group created to fight the Dark Lord's forces. The Lothrbroks, on the other hand, were a uncertainty. Based on what Snape found, the Lothbroks held no allegiance to either side. Believing that choosing would cause targets on their backs. So they wished to not be involved so as to protect their child and wait out this war.

Snape was shocked to know that the Potters were a potential targets because of his childhood love and former friend, Lily, had given birth to the potential chosen one. Snape went to warn Dumbledore as soon as he heard and was willing to do anything to make sure that she was safe. He cared little for the rest because, to him, they don't matter.

But it was too late. Voldemort was setting his sights on the Potters and the Lothbroks. The reason that was the case was because both children were half-bloods. Little did anybody know was that Voldemort was a half-blood and not a pure-blood that the wizarding world believed him to be. Voldemort has kept that a secret for a long time. Only one person knows his heritage and one day soon that person will die by his hand. But now he must focus on the task that he has set for himself to achieve. These two children must die at his hand but many would say that he can't be at two places at once.

They are wrong to believe that. Voldemort has learned many dark spells over the years. Some so dark that they are forbidden to be used but this did not deter him. Voldemort found an ancient spell that would allow the caster to form a doppelgänger of himself so that he can kill the children at the same time. The name of this spell has been lost through the ages but there was a warning for using such a spell. To create a doppelgänger one must be willing to separate a piece their soul for the double to be in existence which would weaken the original considerably. The copy would have all of the memories and skills of the spellcaster but both original and copy would feel the sensations and emotions of the other. If one of them was hurt, the hurt would be affected by it as well. The combination of feelings between two copies of oneself would drive the spellcaster mad and be driven to death.

This was a spell perfect for the Dark Lord to use as he goes to kill these two children. Fortunately, the children were close to one another in Godrics Hollow. The original would go to the Potter home while the copy would head to the Lothbroks.

The Lothbroks lived in a decent sized house that was bigger in the inside thanks to the use of magic. Inside was William Lothbrok, a man with dark black hair and blue eyes who is a Hogwarts graduate of the Slytherin house, and Isabel Lothbrok, a woman with brown hair and brown eyes who is also a Hogwarts graduate but of the Ravenclaw house.

What was interesting about William was that he is one of the rare few who did not agree with the sentiments of pure-blood supremacy by his fellow Slytherins and acolytes of Voldemort. While a pure-blood himself, he did not believe that his kind were superior to others and should rule the rest of wizard kind. This dissociation of the pure-blood cause made him a bit of a pariah for those aligned with the Dark but he was respected by both sides for he was cunning and powerful.

Isabel, on the other hand, is a muggle that was fiercely intelligent. She learned spells and potions faster than most of her classmates and colleagues. She also is a brave soul, standing up against the arrogant pure bloods within the other houses, mostly Slytherin, to show that she and other like her are worthy of being wizards. This made her hated by a fair amount of pure bloods and praised by the half bloods and muggleborns.

William and Isabel met in the Hogwarts library to do an assignment for their shared class of Potions. Their meeting was at first rough but over time they respected each other for both were smart and capable wizards despite being a pure-blood and muggleborn respectively. They interacted with each other a lot during their time in Hogwarts and soon enough they fell in love and had gotten married. Both of them work in the ministry with William as a politician in the Wizengamot and Isabel as a Unspeakable in the Ministry's department of mysteries. They live in Godrics Hollow because it's a nice and quiet place where ones privacy is more secured than most areas.

Currently, William was sitting in his favorite chair working on some paper work regarding new policies to be put to a vote within the Wizengamot. Most of these policies have a goal to ensure a more tolerant society between the pure-bloods and the muggleborns. While he share sentiments with the Light regarding the treatment of non-pure bloods within the wizarding world, William has to be pragmatic enough to appease both parties with certain requirements that would be acceptable to the majority on both sides. Not an easy task but it must be done.

Meanwhile, his beautiful wife Isabel is sitting on the sofa nearby with their child in her arms. Their one year old son, Alexander "Alex" Lothbrok, born on July 31, 1980. Their pride and joy. Isabel was just cradling the boy so lovingly that she was warped into her own world where she, her husband and their child were all there is. William saw this and smiled at his wife and his son. The two people in this world that he would sacrifice anything to protect.

"How is the young Lothbrok?" William asked.

"He's well and fast asleep" Isabel chuckles "he looks like you when you sleep"

"Oh watching me closely when I'm unconscious are you?" William asks his wife with a coy smile. Isabel then produces a blush as she was caught red handed.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about" Isabel tried to say convincingly but is failing. William laughs at this and stops what he is doing to sit next to his wife. He then wraps his arm around her to bring her close to him.

"You are so adorable when you are in denial" he said to her while kissing her neck lovingly.

"S-Shut up" she tells him with a huge blush on her face.

Both lovers then looked at each other. Happy to be together for all of these years and now have a child to look after. They then kissed each other lovingly as a testament to their marriage. Nothing could ruin this moment.

They were wrong.

Out of nowhere there was a deafening sound at the front door. It sounded as though a cannon went off. William and Isabel ducked down to the ground while their son was crying. William goes to look at what happened and sees that someone blasted the door open.

Soon he sees a dark cloaked figure coming through menacingly, leaking off immense power. This made William realize that the Dark Lord has come to his home. Isabel told William of a prophecy she heard about the death of the Dark Lord by someone born at the end of July. It didn't take long for them to know that Alexander could be a candidate to be the chosen one. Though they had hoped that this was not the case for other children could be born that day.

It would seem that their assumption was wrong.

"Isabel, take Alex upstairs to the bedroom and lock yourselves in. Contact help if you can. I'll hold him off" William tells his wife. She looks at him with great fear.

"William you can't. He's far too powerful for you to duel against." She tells him frantically but he looks at her with a warm expression.

"As long as you and Alex are safe, I will have the strength to fight back. Now go" he tells her as he takes out his wand and prepares to fight. Isabel wanted to argue more but she had no choice but to flee into upstairs. Leaving William to face the Dark Lord

"Oh William, you should've joined me when you had the chance. It's such a waste to kill pure blood wizards like yourself." Voldemort taunted William.

"I do not believe in your cause Voldemort. I don't care what happens to me but you will not kill my son" William tells the Dark Lord. Voldemort chuckled at this.

"You are very brave to speak my name without fear. If I didn't know that you were a Slytherin, I would've assumed that you would be a Gryffindor. But one way or another, your son will die by my hand" Voldemort tells him.

Both of them lock eyes at each other with wands ready. William knows that he is not as strong as Voldemort but he won't let that stop him from fighting him. In a few short moments, the battle begins.

Voldemort fires some hexes at William. He blocks them and fires a few of his own. Voldemort blocks them as well and uses wandless magic to throw several objects at William. William dodges some of the objects and blasts the rests.

"Diffindo" William yells as he aims the severing charm the Dark Lord. Voldemort just swipes it away. William then goes on a onslaught of spells that he knew including the unforgivables. What Voldemort didn't block, he dodged. This went on for a little bit until Voldemort uses wandless magic to throw a chair at William.

William didn't see this coming and was hit hard by the object. This disorients him for a bit giving Voldemort enough time to disarm William of his wand and blast him to the floor. He didn't kill him though.

Voldemort walks towards William and looks at his opponent with respect.

"You have fought well, William Lothbrok. Not many could duel me for such a long period. You have my respect. Now I shall gift you a reward." Voldemort said as he readies his wand towards William. William then decides to speak.

"There will be a day when your evil will be gone from this world. I don't know if my son is the chosen one but on the chance that he is, he will come for you and avenge us as well as all those who were murdered by you hand. Your time is done" William says to him defiantly. Voldemort looks at him and laughs.

"Foolish boy. My time will never be done for I am immortal. Neither your son or anyone else that will come against me will succeed. All will join me or die. Farewell William Lothbrok" Voldemort readies his wand again "AVADA KEDAVRA"

A green blast hits William in the chest, killing him instantly. William Lothbrok is now dead and the Dark Lord goes upstairs to finish the job. Voldemort could hear the boy, who was crying behind a locked door, and the hushed whisperings of a woman trying to comfort him. He stood in front of the door and pointed his wand at it. The door blasted off if its handles and Isabel screamed. She stood in front of Alex, sitting in his crib, with her wand pointed at him.

"You should be proud of your husband. He died a warrior. A shame really. He would've helped me greatly in this war" he tells Isabel.

"Get away from us you monster" Isabel screams as she is about to hit him with a spell. Unfortunately, he saw that coming and disarmed her before she could cast it.

"Stupid mudblood" Voldemort aims his wand at her "AVADA KEDAVRA"

The green blasts hits Isabel as she screams the name of her son as her final words. Alex just looks at his mother with more tears in his eyes. He then looks at the approaching dark figure in front of him pointing his wand near his face. The copy Voldemort aims his wand at Alex while the original does the same for Harry.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" they both say at the same time as a green blast hits the two children. But something happens, something that was impossible. Instead of killing both children, the Kilking Curse seemed to reflect from the two boys and hit the casters instead. Both Voldemorts screamed in pain as the curse was destroying their bodies. Soon enough, the original and the doppelgänger exploded in a shockwave of powerful magic. Voldemort's bodies disappeared from their locations and his magic gone from this world. Every wizard could feel that the Dark Lord was gone especially Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore .McGonagall, and Hagrid arrived at Godrics Hollow and went to pick up the two children.

They were shocked that these two boys were able to defeat the Dark Lord and came out unscathed. Except they had matching scars on their foreheads that resembled a lightning bolt.

"I did not know that the Lothbroks had a child" he commented as he looks at Alex who is under a magic induced sleep, same as Harry.

"It would seem that the Dark Lord wanted to kill these two children at the same time but how? I've never heard of such magic" McGonagall said in confusion. She knows many spells but clearly there are spells that allude her understanding.

"I do not know Minerva but it would seem that the war is over. These boys will be famous in our world, they need to be far away from such attention until it's time for them to go to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said to his friends.

"Where will they go Headmaster" Hagrid asked

"Harry will live with his relatives at Privet Drive. He needs to be with his family. Unfortunately, Alex is not so lucky. I think it would be wise to put him in a muggle orphanage for the time being." Dumbledore suggested. This shocked McGonagall and Hagrid

"Are you mad Albus? Putting the boy in an orphanage is wrong. There has to be another way." She protested.

"Do not worry Minerva. The orphanage will be watched by some of our allies to protect him from any Death Eaters that wish to finish what the Dark Lord started. He will be safe, I assure you." Dumbledore reasoned with her. Hagrid nodded in agreement of this while Minerva was reluctant to agree but had to because it made sense.

Dumbledore tasked himself and Hagrid as the ones to drop Harry off to his relatives while Minerva was tasked to take him to the orphanage.

She carefully aparrated with Alex to a well-known muggle orphanage in the middle of London known as St. Emiliani's. She dropped the boy in front of their doorstep, writes his name on a card and was about to knock on the door. But she stops herself for a moment and looks at the young boy. She somewhat believes that this is the right way to protect him but is uncertain. She decides to offer him words of comfort before he lives in this place.

"I am sorry for what happened to you. I wish that there was another way but I can see no other option. You will grow up confused about your parents. Wondering if they loved you or not. I can assure you that they did. With all of their heart. Be strong young Alex and I know that one day you will become a great wizard, just like your parents. Till we meet again" McGonagall said to Alex as she knocks on the door, sets him down and apparates away.

Little did she realize that Alex had a smile on his face. Perhaps it's because he understood what she said in his own way. Few moments later, the front door is opened by a young muggle nun with blond hair and eyes. She looks at the baby in the ground and picks him up. She observes her surroundings and tries to find out who left him here but she sees nothing. She looks at the sleeping baby, who looks to be having a good dream for he has a smile on his face. The nun smiles at this boy and takes him inside to be with the other children.

Little does she realize that this boy shares a destiny far beyond her understanding with another. This boy will become something great one day but the question is: how long can he survive until he fulfills his greatness?

Only time will tell.

 **Hey guys, just wrote this Harry Potter story idea that I got in my head. The premise is that Harry wasn't the only baby that Voldemort tried to kill that night in Godrics Hollow. Alex and Harry both are Horcruxes to Voldemort and someday will have to fight him.**

 **You can probably guess which house Alex is going to be in. Syltherin house would love to have a chosen hero in their ranks.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you think. This is me, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of a journey

**Moments after Voldemort's Death...**

Voldemort's attempt to kill the candidates to be the chosen one had a lasting effect on the boys. The shockwave of magic from the Dark Lord has a profound impact. Not only did wizards know that the Dark Lord was gone but the powerful magic of Voldemort entered the boys bodies, changing them in subtle ways. Alex more so than Harry. These changes would not be noticeable to anyone that was capable of sensing magic. That's how deep the magic ran inside them. But there were a rare few who could sense such changes.

Within Dumfriesshire, Scotland, there was a mansion that has superbly designed accommodations such as four reception-rooms, a library, a dueling room, an open-plan kitchen, a wine cellar and six main bedroom suites across the ground and first floors. The second and third floor of the mansion has six other bedroom suites and two incomplete rooms. The mansion was surrounded by 45 acres of open land. This place was the home of Salazar Slytherin also known as the Slytherin estate.

Inside the mansion, four women were eating at the dinner table. One of them had olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which she usually keeps messy with three braided locks. She wears a green and black jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. This woman was known as Tier Harribel. The head servant of the Slytherin estate. The other three women were her adoptive family, also servants of the estate.

On her right was Emilou Apacci. She is a tomboyish girl with heterochromia her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has black, jaw-length hair, and has some type of headpiece on her heard with a horn in the middle. She is wearing the standard Slytherin servant uniform, but has shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v-neck, and gloves and collars over her wrists.

On her left was Franceska Mika Rose, a dark-skinned, green-eyed girl with long, thick, wavy brown hair and large breasts. She had a modified outfit to make her look like an Amazon warrior. It had multiple pieces covering her breasts and upper arms, gauntlets on her forearms, and a white skirt.

In front of her was Cyan Sung-Sun. She is a slender female woman with long, flowing, olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye. She also has three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs that look like fangs. She is also wearing a black snake-like necklace around her neck. Her outfit consists of a long green dress with long sleeves, which extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one, and two thin belts criss-crossing around her waist.

As they eat, they feel the dispersion of magic in the air. They recognize the owner of such magic.

"It would seem that Voldemort is dead" Harribel stated.

"About time that asshole died" Emilou said with a satisfied expression.

"Indeed, he truly was a terrible plague on this earth. It's fortunate that he was not our master" Cyan added.

"I would've killed him if he was." Mila said in response.

"He was a descendant to our lord and should be given some respect. However, he wished for nothing but total domination of the world and killing whoever got in his way. He failed to realize the scope of his ancestors fortune and thus he could never be the lord that he claimed to be. His arrogance prevented him from being something truly great" Harribel stated to them. They all nodded their heads in response.

Then that's when Harribel noticed it. A beacon of sorts within that is outshined by the amount of magic released. She feels that beacon and is shocked by what it is.

"Can you sense that?" She asked her family. They look at her in confusion and shake their heads

"Close you eyes and look deeper within that maelstrom of magic" she orders them and they do what they are told. They then sense it. Magic so familiar to them that they can instantly recognize it. They soon open their eyes and realize what they have felt.

"I-It can't be" Emilou states in shock.

"It is. The old magic of the Slytherin bloodline has been awakened." Harribel states to them. This news stuns them.

"But Voldemort was the only descendant of our lord and he's dead. Are you telling me that there is another?" Cyan asked to confirm.

"I am. The true heir of Slytherin has been revealed." Harribel said with confidence. Everyone else was stunned even further. A secret descendant of Salazar Slytherin has made an appearance, something no one had ever expected.

"What do we know of our potential master?" Mila asked her.

"It would seem that the heir is a boy. Only one year in age. His location is unknown. Someone powerful is keeping him hidden from anyone who would try to look. But we will find him, I can promise that." Harribel said with determination. Her family nod their heads in agreement. They will find their master and have the boy take up the mantle of Lord Slytherin.

 **Six years later...**

Within St. Emiliani's orphanage, there sit a 7 year old boy with black hair and blue eyes reading a book titled the Lord of the Rings in his bedroom. Rather unusual thing for a seven year old to do. That boy is me, Alex Lothbrok. I've been living here since pretty much forever. Sister Margaret was the one that raised me ever since I was dropped off in front of the orphanage. At least that's what she told me. She also told me that she didn't know who dropped me off nor did she know who my parents were or why they put me here. Anyone else that would hear such news would be devastated but I felt assured that my parents loved me. I like to think that there was a reason for me being here. Maybe they had no choice but I can't say for certain.

I know that I'm different because I'm also smarter than a good number of people here. I don't how but I feel like I know some things that I can't possibly know and yet do. It makes little sense to me but I find it to be useful. This intelligence of mine allows me to read a good amount of books in a short time. Sister Margaret calls me a glorified bookworm. Though she is worried that I don't socialize much with the other kids.

I don't think it's my fault to be honest. I just like to read more than make conversation. Though recently I've been having weird dreams. Dreams of another persons life filled with magic and mysteries. But also darkness and evil. Sometimes I could see a boy talking to an old man with a closet on fire next to him. I don't get a clear view of the faces in the dreams but I feel like that this was a turning point for whoever the boy was in the dream.

When I started haveing these dreams, I thought that they were just dreams. But I felt that they were more than just that. It's possible that these were memories. If that was the case then that means that magic exists. At first I was skeptical of this until on my fifth birthday I got a gift from an anonymous person. They were three books. Weird and maybe ancient books on magic. They were titled _A History of Magic, Rules of Spellcasting_ and _The Study of Magical Artifacts_. I knew they were magical because when Sister Margaret saw them, she though they were books on different things like poetry or encyclopedias.

That's when I knew that she couldn't see the real books because someone used magic to make sure no one but me could read the true contents. This was both interesting and exciting to me. Once I read them, I learned a bit on this "wizarding world" that was mentioned in all three books. This hidden world separate from the rest but ever present in the world. It's an amazing thing to know.

It was then that I realized that I could be capable of doing magic. I had to test this to find out if it is true. One day I placed a pencil on the floor ten feet away from me. Being inspired by the Star Wars films, I wanted to see if I could have the pencil come to my hand. It took some time but eventually it worked and I was so proud of myself. The books say that this is called wandless magic.

Only a strong and disciplined wizard, a title given to those that use magic, can perform such a feat. As much as I want to claim that I am such a wizard, it would be arrogant of me to assume that there aren't strong wizards out in the world that could do so much more. Plus it also said that it isn't uncommon for younger wizards to perform wandless magic at an early age due to their lack of control of it. So I decided to get control of it.

It's been two years since that revelation of me being a wizard. Two years of using spells wandlessly without anyone ever knowing or else they'll think that I'm a freak. I would say that I've made progress in doing so and now I'm reading a book all about magic and magical creatures. Although it's pure fiction, I wonder if there are some truths to them. Anyway, I hear a knock on my door which disrupts my focus on the book. I then open the door and smile at the sight of Sister Margaret.

"Hello Alex. How are you today?" She asks me with a return smile.

"Hello Sister Margaret. I'm doing well, just reading a good book" I tell her. She slightly frowns at that

"While I'm glad that you enjoy reading, I don't want you to isolate yourself from your friends. Understand?" She asks me.

"Yes ma'am" I tell her.

"Very good. I came here to tell you that there is someone here to see you" she tells me. This catches my attention.

"I do?" I ask her. She then nods her head.

"Yes you do. Apparently, this person has been looking for you for a long time." Sister Margaret tells me.

"Did they tell you why?" I ask her.

"According to her, she is a member of your family." She tells me and I'm shocked by the news. "Would you like to meet her?"

"Yes I do" I tell her in quick response.

We walk to a meeting from that is mainly used for the administration team and for people who wish to be parents to a child with no family. We soon enter the room and I see a beautiful olive skin women with a business like dress and glasses. I noticed that this woman was glad to see me. I could tell by her eyes. Her eyes suggest that she knows me or at the very least familiar with me.

"I'll leave you alone dear" Sister Margaret tells me as she leaves me alone with this woman.

"Hello" I greet the person.

"Hello Alex. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Harribel" She tells me as she offers her hand to shake. It would be rude not to shake back.

"Likewise" I say as I shake her hand. When I do, I felt some kind of pulse of energy go through me as I see various mages flash through my head.

I see Harribel but is different. She looks less human. She along with three others were saved by young man wearing green robes with a snake symbol on it fighting some kind of monsters in an unknown environment. This man offers her his hand to which she accepts. Images change to her standing in front of this man as he is saying some words I never heard of. When he's done, he sends a green mist to her and her three friends. All of them changed into a more human appearance. Next image shows them bowing to this man and saying some kind of oath. I was able to hear the last part of the oath which sounded a bit like a whisper.

" _-May we serve you well, Lord Slytherin"_ all of them said as the memories end.

Both me and Harribel are pushed back with some force and we look at each other stunned. I don't have any idea what just happened. This has never happened to me.

"You are certainly strong for someone your age. You truly are the one" she tells me cryptically.

"What do you mean the one? Who or rather what are you?" I ask her.

"I am the head servant of the Slytherin family, a noble and powerful family beginning with Salazar Slytherin, along with three others that I'm sure you've seen through my memories. What we are is difficult to say because not even we know for sure. For centuries me and my three companions have served the noble family of Slytherin but we have been dormant for we were unable to find our lords descendants. For years we have been keeping the Slytherin estate and it's related items protected and adapted to the times while also trying to find Slytherin's heir. We found one a couple of decades ago but we judged him to be unworthy of inheriting the riches of the bloodline. He was the one that gave you that scar upon your head when you were a baby." She tells me as I touch my scar. Sister Margaret told me it was birthmark and would joke that I was touched by lightning. But I always figured that this was more than just a birthmark and Harribel just confirmed it.

"That man also killed your parents " this shocked me immensely.

"M-My parents?" I ask her with sadness at the news.

"Yes, all to get to you and another boy." She tells me.

"Why? Why me and this other kid?" I ask her.

"It's a bit difficult to explain for you have little understanding of the world I come from" she says.

"You mean the wizarding world? I've read about it in books that someone gave me on my fifth birthday." I tell he which seems to shock her.

"T-That is most interesting. I had assumed that you would be difficult in believing in the world of magic. It would seem that whoever gave you these books must've wanted you to have a early education of the matter" she theorizes. This intrigues me.

"I held a similar thought as well but back to the matter at hand. You said that you were looking for the descendants of this man known as Slytherin. If you are here talking to me then that means that you believe that I'm said descendant." I deduce. She gives me an impressed smile and nods her head.

"Yes that is correct. Very astute of you" she compliments me.

"What happened to the other one. The one that killed my parents and was supposed to be this 'heir of Slytherin'?" I ask her.

"He's dead. Something happened that night that allowed both you and the other boy, who is known as Harry Potter, to kill him." She informs me. I feel glad to know that the man is dead but also confused on how two babies could kill such a man.

"But personally, I do not believe he is dead. Not really" she says which draws my attention.

"What makes you think that?" I ask.

"This man, who the wizarding world calls Voldemort, was arrogant but also very intelligent and talented in magic. He wanted to be immortal and I doubt that he would have died without completing that task. But I can't say for certain if that is the case" she tells me. I feel as though that she is correct in that assumption but like her I'm not certain.

"I see." I say as I take this information in. "How long have you been looking for me?"

"Ever since we figured out that you existed. It seems that someone placed powerful charms on you that would prevent us from sensing your heritage. The charms felt old so it had to have been one of you ancestors. It wasn't until what happened that night with you and Mr. Potter that the magic hiding within you was released and we have been searching for you ever since. It took us some time because you were an infant and thus your magical signature was weak. It would flicker making it difficult to find you but it would grow as time when on. When we learned that you were not in the wizarding world, we looked in the world of the muggles, non magical people, and thus here I am talking to you at this very moment" she explains to me. This amazes me to a great degree.

"I must admit that this is a lot to take in. All of this information is truly amazing and yet terrifying at the same time." I tell her.

"I understand that this is difficult to believe but I assure you that this is the truth. Myself and the others would never lie to you." She reassures me. This relaxes me a bit.

"I'm assuming you've come to take me to the Slytherin home and learn more about the wizarding world, correct?" I ask her. She nods her head in response.

"Indeed. My comrades and I vowed to serve the house of Slytherin for as long as we live. We extend that vow to you, my lord" She tells me with determination. I can tell that she is very loyal to this 'Salazar Slytherin' and because I'm a descendant of this man, that loyalty is transferred to me. I don't know how I should feel about this.

"So what's going to happen now?" I ask her.

"Well, I will be taking to you to your rightful home where you will learn more about the wizarding world and the inheritance you have until you attend Hogwarts when you turn eleven." She tells me.

"Hogwarts. I think I read that in one of the books" I inform her.

"Yes it's one of several magical schools across the world. Considered to be the best in England. Lord Salazar along with three powerful wizards created this school for those capable of the impossible. It is also the school of your parents" she says which catches my attention.

"You know of my parents?" I ask her. She nods her head.

"I only know of them through family records within the Ministry of Magic, a form of government for our kind. I imagine that your father was a descendant of Slytherin as well but like you a powerful charm kept the old magic of Slytherin within him from being awakened. Both of your parents were also well respected by a good amount of people in the Minsitry and were strong in magic. But they were no match for Voldemort I'm afraid. I am sorry that they are gone from your life. I wish I could've met them before all of this." She explains to me with sadness. While I'm happy to know more about my parents, I too wish they were here with me to explain all of this. But I am glad that Harribel is telling me this information.

"Thank you for telling me." I tell her with a smile on my face.

"It is my pleasure. Do you wish to come home with me?" She asks me with a smile.

"I have a choice?" I ask her back.

"You do. It would not be right to take you home by force. If you wish to remain here, then I along with the rest will understand." She explains to me. I then contemplate on this. I think of several pros and cons of the choice that lays before me. A few moments pass as I think of what to do until I make up my mind.

"Ok I'll go with you. I want to learn about this wizarding world and maybe I get to learn of my family history in the process." I tell her and she seems happy at what I said.

"I'm glad to hear it. I will talk to Sister Margaret on having you leave with me" she says with a smile and leaves the room to talk to Sister.

A few moments pass as I finish packing up my stuff, which is not much, in a suitcase and heading to the front door of St. Emiliani's to meet with Harribel and Sister Margaret. Once they see me Sister Margaret goes to talk to me.

"Im glad to know that your family has come to take you home." She tells me.

"Thank you Sister. But I will miss this place and will always remember the kindness that you have given me" I tell her with a smile.

"For someone so young to speak like an adult still amazes me. I will miss you Alex" she tells me with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I will miss you too" I say as I give her a hug to which she happily reciprocates.

Harribel and I then leave the orphanage. The place that I've called home until now. Unbeknownst to either of us, Sister Margaret was watching our departure with a smile on her face.

"Till we meet again...my lord" she says as she heads back into the orphanage.

Meanwhile, Harribel and I go to some alleyway that leads to a deadend. This really confuses me.

"Uhh are you sure you know where you are going?" I ask her. She smiles at my question.

"Of course. We just need some privacy" she tells me.

"Privacy for what?" I ask her. She then takes out this glowing green ball.

"For this. A portkey" She informs me

"Portkey?" I ask

"Yes, it's an object enchanted to instantly bring anyone touching it to a specific location. Most of the time, a Portkey is an everyday object that would not draw the attention of muggles. This orb will take us home." She explains to me. It's a very ingenious object.

"Very cool" I said in excitement.

"Hold the orb so that we can begin" she tells me and I do so. "Be warned this might get uncomfortable"

"Wait wh-" I almost say as we then teleport.

I can feel my whole entire body move in ways that it shouldn't. My field of vision is essentially gone. This goes on in what feels like forever until we reach our destination. I start to hyperventilate in an attempt to get air. I do my best to get my barings together for this was something I never experienced before. I feel like I'm about to throw up but I do my best to keep it inside. Soon enough I calmed down a bit for me to talk.

"That was more than uncomfortable" I tell Harribel.

"Apologies my lord. It's gets easier the more one uses it. Though for your first time, you did well not to vomit the contents of your stomach" she tells me.

"Well I'm doing my best not too" I inform her as I then look to the mansion in front of us. It is amazing that I just stare in awe

"Wow" I say out loud.

"Breathtaking isn't it?" She asks me as she walks to the front door.

"It is" I say as I follow her. She opens the door and we enter inside. As soon as I do, I feel a wave of immense energy hit me. It's as though this place was judging me to see if I belong here. Pretty soon the energy dissipates as the house hums with power as I hear a female voice.

 _"Welcome home Lord Slytherin"_ the voice said in a whisper which shocks me

"Did you hear that?" I ask Harribel.

"You have heard the magic of the house. It too was dormant until the Slytherin bloodline returned home. It seems that she recognizes you as such" she informs me. This continues to amaze me

"Well that's nice then" I say to her as three other women approach us out of nowhere.

"My lord these are the other servants of this house and to you. These are Cyan, Mila and Emilou." Harribel says to me as these girls bow before me.

"It is an honor to meet you my lord" Cyan tells me. I'm still trying to get used to being called a lord.

"The honor is mine. I apologize if I'm not someone that you were expecting. I know that you have waited a long time to serve a member of the Slytherin family. But you don't have to act different around me because I'm now lord of this place. You are my family now and I would rather you be honest in actions and behaviors than being something you are not. So please rise from the floor so that we can know more about each other as families do" I tell them and they all look at me shocked.

I don't think that they were expecting me to say that. I'm a bit scared that I might have offended them in some way. Then I hear some laughter from Harribel and the others start to laugh which makes me more nervous.

"You are certainly different than what we had imagined." Harribel said as she and the girls start to calm down. "It would be our pleasure to be your family."

This relieves me greatly as I start to smile which makes everyone else smile in response. I think this will be good.

 **Four years later...**

It's July 31, 1991. My birthday and I'm living in this amazing mansion for a good while. I've learned a lot about the wizarding world, it's culture, it's politics and more about its history. I've also learned more about my new family during my time here. Even learned two interesting skills called Legilimency and Occulmency. Both revolve around penetrating and protecting the mind respectively.

Emilou, I've learned is impatient, short-tempered, rude, impulsive, and confrontational. Short version is that she's very emotional and passionate about a good amount of things that she tends to go overboard. Cyan and Harribel usually scold her and reign her in when she does. But despite this, she's very loyal to me and the rest of the family. She also likes to cook which amazes me to this day. She's very good cook too to which I praise her often.

Mila is similar to Emilou but more rational. She's also very protective of all of us and gets angered by insults against us. Like the time she nearly killed a wizard during one of our shopping trips for calling me a stupid kid. Took a bit of convincing to make sure no one dies. She also hates Cyan calling her a " _female gorilla" but I don't see her as that._

She also likes to fight and can be somewhat sadistic when we spar together. She also loves animals especially cats. So Harribel and I got her one. A Zouwu I believe it's called. A monstrously large female feline beast, as big as an elephant, with a striped body, scraggly mane, four fangs that curl out of its mouth, long sharp claws, and a disproportionately long, ruffled multicoloured tail. They are incredibly powerful and fast, capable of travelling 1,000 miles in a day. They are very rare and difficult to find but we got lucky when Harribel and I took a trip to Eastern China. Thankfully I read Newt Scamanders book on magical creatures to help tame this creature. Mila was overjoyed when we got her it and named her Zuzu as a result. Zuzu seems to enjoy being with us and acts just like a kitten a majority of the time.

Meanwhile, Cyan is very composed, mature, and intelligent, often advising her fellow family members, Emilou and Mila, to stop arguing when they have their moments, for it makes them look weak, before chiding their angry responses. She's like Harribels right hand woman whenever she is unavailable. She also enjoys reading like me and has read all of the books in the Slytherin family library. I gave her some of the books from the human world that's she seems to find fascinating.

Finally was Harribel, the leader of the three girls. She is calm, taciturn, level-headed, and analytical. Also she's very intelligent for she has learned many subjects from both the wizarding world and the muggle world. She's even given me a proper muggle education to keep myself updated should I ever be in the muggle world for some kind of need. She also is like a mother figure for the girls and for myself as well. I may be her lord, which still sounds weird to say, but she has been the one that's spinning the wheel. Keeping everything organized and moving.

Last year, Harribel and I went to Gringotts in Diagon Alley, that is run by goblins, to officially gain access to the Slytherin family vault as well as the Lothbrok family vault that I inherited from my parents. It was pretty straightforward process. According to Harribel, the Slytherin family vault could only be accessed by one who has Slytherin blood within them. Harribel also stated that Voldemort never attempted to access this vault, whether it's because he didn't need to or never knew about it, is uncertain.

Accessing the vault legitimizes my claim as the inheritor of the bloodline and as the new Lord Slytherin with the family ring as proof of this. However, the title is unofficial until I'm at least 16, which is a bit young in my opinion but the wizarding world is different from the human one. Despite this, the title and my ring gives me influence within the Minsitry as well as Hogwarts since my ancestor helped build it. I was allowed to nominate a proxy to oversee the political manners until I can officially take my seat in the Wizengamot. I named Harribel as my proxy to which she felt honored to commit the task. I imagine living a long life as well as witnessing history and my ancestors political maneuvering would be of great use.

The Slytherin vault was enormous from the inside. It contained over 100 billion galleons, which is the currency of the wizarding world and made of gold, as well as other trinkets and books within it. The Lothbrok vault was smaller and contained 50 million galleons. Along with some momentos of the past and trophies that my parents received during their lives. Even had a photo book that showed off their romantic adventure. It was nice to see them. Even if it was only in pictures.

Now I'm one of the, if not _the_ , richest wizard in the wizarding world. I knew that I was rich but not that rich. While I do agree that money isn't everything but it certainly holds weight to the greedy.

Currently, I'm reading one of Salazar's journals. He has a full collection of them in a old workshop underneath the mansion. He has so many of them that I'm not sure that I would be able to finish them in this lifetime. Meanwhile, Cyan is reading a book called the Song of Ice and Fire while Emilou is cooking in the kitchen, Mila is playing with Zuzu and Harribel is doing paperwork regarding the politics of the Wizengamot.

Then, something goes through the mail slot of the front door. I notice this and head to see what it is. I pick up the letter and see that it is an acceptance letter of Hogwarts.

"Everyone I finally got the letter" I say joyfully. I have been waiting for this for a long time. Everyone hears me and smiles at the news. Even Zuzu displayed a smile.

"Well go on. Read it" Emilou says as I do just that.

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

 ** _Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_**

 ** _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock)_**

 _Dear Mr. Lothbrok,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins September 1st._

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _Three sets of plain work robes (Black)_

 _One plain pointed hat (Black) for day wear_

 _One pair of protective gloves (Dragon Hide or similar)_

 _One winter cloak (Black with silver fastenings)_

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 ** _Course Books_**

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)** by Miranda Goshawk_

 _ **A History of Magic** by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _ **Magical Theory** by Adalbert Waffling_

 _ **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration** by Emeric Switch_

 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi** by Phyllida Spore_

 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions** by Arsenius Jigger_

 _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them** by Newt Scamander_

 _ **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection** by Quentin Trimble_

 ** _Other Equipment_**

 _1 Wand_

 _1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard size 2)_

 _1 Set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 Telescope_

 _1 Set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, an animal of their choosing._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEAR'S ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

This was exciting. To be officially apart of the school that my parents went to.

"Congratulations Alex" Harribel said to me. It took her and the other girls a while to not call me my lord in a casual setting. But in time they grew to like it.

"Thank you Harribel" I say to her with a smile. Then I get hugged by Mila affectionately which leads me to gesture everyone to join in a group hug. Once they do, Zuzu decides to jump in and hugged all of us with her huge paws. We all laugh at this and in a few moments we end the hug.

Then we set up for dinner with Emilou creating a spectacular dish of roast dinner for all of us with some Shepard's pie on the side. Extremely delicious. Once that was done, in came the dessert. A gigantic cake saying happy birthday on it. Everyone sung me a birthday song which made me really happy and we ate our respective pieces. Even Zuzu got herself a big piece. She has one hell of a sweet tooth.

I was then given my gifts. Harribel got me a leather wand holsters for my waistwith the Slytherin family symbol on it. Emilou got me a bag that has an infinite amount of space. Mila got me some magical spells books and Cyan got me some magical communication mirrors that could fit in your pocket to give to my friends or to contact them if I do wish. I thanked them all for my gifts and went to the master bedroom to sleep.

 **One month later...**

I'm currently in Diagon Alley with Cyan as my chaperone. Harribel and the rest were busy with other things that prevented them from doing so. We went to Gringotts to take some galleons with me to purchase my stuff and have some left over for other things if I wanted. Then we went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. As soon as I got inside and see an old short woman with white hair and blue eyes. She then sees me as I walk in.

"Hogwarts, dear? Is it your first year?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. That is correct." I said politely.

"Well then follow me to the dressing room" she said as she leads me towards a small room with a curtain.

"Stand straight, arms apart, let's take your measurements" she said to me while she stands on a stool and slipped a long robe over my head to pin it to the right length.

Next to me was a blonde boy with blue eyes who seems to radiate an arrogant aura about him. He too is getting fitted for a robe. He then sees me and starts a conversation.

"Hello," the boy greeted "you are going to Hogwarts as well ?"

"Indeed" I say to him.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands. Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow." The boy said with a slightly bored tone. "Have you got your own broom?"

"I do but I don't use it much" I say to him.

"Why not" the boy asks.

"I have other responsibilities that require my attention so my time is limited" I tell him. This seems to intrigue him.

"What responsibilities may I ask?" He asks me.

"Oh just some wizard politics" I say nonchalantly.

"Impressive. Not many our age have the patience to do that. Your parents must be proud to have you be so involved" he tells me. This brings me some sadness.

"My parents are dead" I tell him.

"Oh, sorry" he said but his voice suggested that he wasn't sorry at all "But they were our kind, were they not?"

"If you are asking if they were a wizard and a witch then yes they were" I said to him while holding back my anger for what he was implying. I could tell that Cyan got annoyed by the question.

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, dont you agree?" The boy questioned. I knew who the 'other sort' he was talking about: Muggleborns.

"They're just not the same as us, they've never been brought up to know our ways and they think that they could walk with us as equals. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they got the letter I imagine. Hogwarts should only accept those who were born in the old wizarding families." The boy continued essentially embracing the ideology of those pure blood supremacists. "What's your name, anyway?"

I was going to answer until I hear Madam Milkin speak.

"All done, my dear. I will have your robes out shortly" she tells me as I get off the footstool and leave that arrogant prick to his musings. Took great willpower to not have Cyan kill him or have myself hex him with something really nasty.

Few moments later, Madam Milkin has my robes out for me.

"Here you are dear, robes fit for a Hogwarts student" she told me with a smile.

"Thank you ma'am" I tell her with a smile of my own and I pay her the amount due "Have a good day"

"You too dear" she tells me as Cyan and I leave to get the other supplies.

 **Potage's Cauldron Shop**

We entered the shop to get my potion making materials.

"Hello there, what can I help you with?" the woman known as Potage asked.

"Hello, I'm here to purchase a standard size pewter cauldron" I respond to her.

"Oh First year are you?" She asks as I nod my head in response.

"Ok I have one right here" she said as she takes one out from the counter next to her.

"Here you go sweetheart. One standard cauldron as requested" she tells me.

"Thank you" I say with a smile as I pay her the amount for the item and leave the shop

 **Flourish and Blotts**

As soon as we entered the store it was filled with students wanting to get their supplies, and employees handling their purchases while helping other customers.

"What can I help you with young man?" an employee asked me.

"Yes, I'd like the following items" I said showing him the list of books.

"Ah, first-year books, follow me-"he said as I follow him to the counter as he takes out the books I needed. This impresses me

"We make out business to expect what most students are looking for so we prepare them always at hand" he explained as he was adding up the price of the books.

"Actually sir, can I purchase another book?" I ask him.

"Sure dear boy, I'll have the books here until you find the one you are looking for" he tells me and I thank him in graditude as I go find the book.

Took me a bit to find but I did. The book was titled _Wandmaking: How to make an effective wand for an effective wizard_ by Garrick Ollivander. Based on some of his journals, Salazar Slytherin was a capable wandmaker. He made several during his time but were lost a long time ago. I'm curious to see if I could do the same.

I paid the amount and was about to leave the store until I accidentally bump into somebody which causes both of us to fall down. Cyan was able to catch but the other person was not so lucky.

"Ow" said a female voice. I look to see a curly brown girl, that looks roughly my age, on the floor with her books spread out on the floor and I start to feel really bad.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Let me help you with this" I say to her as I start to pick up her books.

"No, no it's my fault I should've been paying more attention" she said as she starts to get up and take the books from my hands.

"Are you a first year too" I ask her.

"Yes I am and it's also my first time here Diagon Alley" she said to me shyly. She sounded as though she was lost.

"Well, I can help you if you'd wish?" I offered which causes her to smile.

"Thanks I appreciate that-" she said, with a pause because she doesn't know my name. I then held out my hand to her.

"I'm Alex." I said. She then shakes my hand

"Hermione Granger." she said as we leave left the shop.

"So are you here by yourself?" I asked her.

"I'm here with my mum, she went to get my clothes. Is the person next to you your mom" she asked referring to Cyan.

"No, this is Cyan. My sister" I introduce to Hermione. Cyan then offers her hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance" she said with a polite smile as Hermione shakes her hand.

"Likewise" She said back

I then spot a certain shop that just caught my attention. The sign said Magical Menagrie. It was a pet shop.

Hermione, Cyan and I go inside and see what they have.

I look through the number of animals that I saw until I saw one that was interesting. It was red bird that resembled a pheasant a bit with a five-colored plumage with hints of fire coming off it. It looked at me and just stared into my eyes. It felt as though it was testing me. To see if I was worthy. Few moments later, the bird flies over to me and lands on my shoulder. It starts to rub its head with mine.

"Well I guess I know what I'm getting" I said to the bird as I start to pet it. I then go to the cashier and pay for my new friend here.

"Blimey, I never thought I'd see the day that this bird would get bought." The cashier said.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Because that my friend is a Vermillion bird" he responds. This shocks both me and Hermione while Cyan barely reacted.

"I've read about these in Newt Scamanders book _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,_ they suppose to have been born in a cave in the South Pole and then they migrated to China. Very solitary species" Hermione explained.

"Indeed they are, at least until they bond with someone that they felt worthy to hang around. They are very picky when it comes to that. This one is a female so it's twice as picky. These birds are known to also share many of the abilities of the Phoenix as well as their lifespan. Some say that they are distant cousins in fact. They even could lift heavy objects with ease and produce fire so hot that it could turn anything into ash. Powerful creature indeed. You have yourself one hell of a companion here boy" the cashier told me. I was amazed at this fine creature. I soon pay for my friend here while Hermione got herself a cat and we soon leave

"What are you going to name her?" Hermione asked me.

"Hmmm maybe Hestia" I say as I look at my companion. She seems to like the name.

"You're going to name her after the goddess of Fire?" She asked me, wondering if that was the right name choice.

"Well I doubt calling her 'Badass Fire bird' would be appropriate" I said to her which makes us both laugh and Cyan smile a bit.

"What are you going to call yours?" I ask her.

"Maybe Crookshanks" she responded as she pets her new friend.

"Nice name" I say to her as I pet Crookshanks as well.

 **Ollivanders**

We all enter the wand shop and see that it's a bit messy inside. Then in a few moments we see Ollivander himself.

"Ah, sorry about the mess, using a wand tends to leave the place a little messy."he said as he brought out his own wand, weaved it and summoned a broom and dustpan to sweep up the mess. Ollivander then looks at me.

"I've been wondering when I would see you, Mr. Lothbrok." Ollivander said with a knowing smile.

As soon as he said that, Hermione eyes widened in realization.

"By Merlin, your _The_ Alex Lothbrok. The other boy who lived." She exclaimed "how could you not tell me?"

"Because I would rather you know me as Alex than the celebrity that the wizarding world make me out to be along with Mr. Potter. I didn't want you to act like I'm this Messiah" I reasoned with her. She seems to understand why I would think this.

"It's ok. Having gotten to know you a little better makes me prefer the boy that bumped into me than the savior of the wizarding world." She says to me with a smile which makes me smile in return.

"So we're friends?" I ask her.

"Yea we are. I never had a lot of friends growing up" she said to me which made me a bit sad for her.

"Well it's their loss" I say to her. Hermione smiles at that and then Ollivander makes his presence known.

"Now what is your name, young lady?" Ollivander asked.

"Hermione Granger." She replied

"Hmm, never heard of you. Are your parents muggles perhaps?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head in response.

"Yes, my parents are muggles but, they're magically aware" she said.

"Ah, I see. Well, no worries, not every wizard is born with parents with the same magical ability. Now then, allow me to find you both wands. Ms. Granger, let's start with you" he said as he went through several wand boxes. Few seconds later, he walks back with a box at hand.

"Here we are. Eight Inches, Rosewood, Veela's Hair Core" he said handing over the wooden stick.

She waved it and caused one of his shelves to fall over.

"Apparently not." he said heading back for another. Few more seconds later, he came back with a light colored box.

"Give this a try. Ten Inches, Rowan Wood, Dragon Heartstring Core" He said. Hermione grasped it and felt the wind pick up slightly as the magical energy engulfed her. Ollivander seemed amazed by this.

"You have an interesting wand in your possession Ms. Granger. Use it well." He told her with a smile on his face. Hermione smiled back and paid for her wand.

"Hermione," came a voice behind us and Hermione turned to see her mother.

"Mum" She greeted.

"Are you ready to go, I've got you everything you need." Mrs Granger asked. Hermione nods her head in response.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the station Alex" she said waving goodbye to me. I wave back before turning my attention to the old wand maker.

"Now for you Mr. Lothbrok." he said as he began looking through the numerous stacks of wands to find one for me.

"It seems only recently that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." Olivander said as he searched through one of the shelves.

"Ah." He said as he pulled on of the boxes out of the shelves.

"Here we are." Ollivander said as he brought the box over to the desk and opened it. "Ash wood, 10 inches, veela hair." He the handed it to me.

I grasped it and gave a small wave with it, the resulting flux of magic caused several cupboard doors to fly out of the cupboards, making a mess. I cringed and cautiously placed the wand on the desk, careful not to cause a mess.

"Apparently not." Ollivander said. With most wizards, he could get it right on the first try. Obviously though, I would be a bit difficult. He then comes back with another wand.

"Here try this. Birch wood and phoenix feather core. Six inches." I then tried again but this time I caused a glass vase to break.

"Hmm, tricky customer, but we have the right wand here somewhere." Said Ollivander as he got another one out.

"Blackthorn wood and Dragon Heartstring. Thirteen inches." This time a lamp blew up.

"No. no, and definitely not." He says as he disappears into the back again and pulled out another one, this one being quite similar to another one.

"Hmm, I wonder." Ollivander mumbled to himself as he brought it out.

"Holly with a phoenix feather core, eleven inches." As I grasped this one, I again felt nothing. I wave it and blasted apart another shelf.

"Curious. Very curious." Ollivander said to himself.

"What's curious?" I asked him as I hand the wand back.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold. Mr. Lothbrok. It just so happens that the phoenix, whose tail feather resides in this wand, gave another feather. Just one other. Yew, 13 inches, and quite powerful. I thought you might have been destined for this wand, since it's brother gave you that scar along with Mr. Potter." Mr. Ollivander finished whilst pointing at my lightning bolt scar.

"I can guess on who it was. And also did Harry Potter get his wand yet?" I ask him.

"No not yet" he tells me.

"Then perhaps that wand would be more suited to him than me" I suggested. He contemplates this and nods his head.

"Perhaps you are correct on that Mr. Lothbrok" Ollivander said to me.

"Would it be possible for you to create a custom wand for me?" I ask him.

"I don't see why not. The other wands I gave you haven't connected with you as it should So a custom wand would be necessary. Follow me" he tells me as I do just that. Ollivander then took me into a special room with jars, pieces of wood and a magic circle on the floor.

"What you will need to do is run your hand over each of the jars and see which one gets the strongest reaction. It should manifest as a tingle in the arm." I nod my head and do so. I ran my hands over the jars until I felt two strong reactions. I gesture for Ollivander to take them out. He then looks at the first jar.

"Thestral Tail hair. Interesting. Only one who has witnessed death could be able to use a wand with this material. Plus only one other wand is said to have this as a core. Very unstable if ones not careful" he said as he looks at the other jar.

"Hmmm. Vermillion bird feathers. Like the Phoenix it's very rare but also very picky on its users. Also very strong and can allow one to perform a great assortment of magical abilities. It should be able to balance out the Thestral hair. But we shall see. Now the wood" he tells me as I perform the same process as the jars. I soon feel one resonate with me the most. I take out the piece of wood and show it to him. His eyes widened a bit.

"You are impressing me more and more Mr. Lothbrok. The wood you have is Elder. The rarest of all wood types but also the trickiest to master according to some. It is said that if one was to be paired with such wood that they are marked with a special Destiny. It is also said to have a connection with Rowan wood as well. It must be fate that brought you and Miss Granger here together. I shall work on your wand immediately" he tells me as he goes to his workshop in the back of his shop.

A few minutes later, he produces a 14 inch black wand that looks nice and smooth.

"Here you go Mr. Lothbrok" he tells me as he hands me the wand. As soon as I do, a large flux of magical power, manifesting itself as violent wind, radiates off of me and the wand. It was so strong that it made more of a mess in the shop than intended. Some shelves fell down in the process.

"Incredible" I say to him

"Most impressive. I must say that that is the strongest wand that I have ever created" Ollivander said which amazes me. Cyan, who was watching all of this happen, was also amazed at the development.

"Is that so?" I ask him.

"Indeed. That wand that you possess is certainly stronger than a large majority of wands in the world. There are only a small few of wands created to be as strong as the one you have in you hand. Some were lost but those that were not were used to change the world. I expect that you will do great things Mr. Lothbrok and that wand will help you do it" Ollivander said to me. I then pay him his due and leave with Cyan back home to prepare for tomorrow's train.

This has been a productive day. I got my supplies, received a powerful wand and made a friend in the process. Hogwarts is going to be very interesting.

 **Whew. This was the longest chapter that I have ever written. Man, this was tough. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I hope that it was entertaining and enlightening.**

 **I have no idea how to describe wands and so I just made it up as I went along. Also I got the idea for this story after binge watching Harry Potter. Another thing is that this is a harem story.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of it. This is me signing out.**


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected meeting & Sorting

It is now September 1. I'm currently in the train station with Harribel at 8:30 am, with my cart of cases and supplies, to find the platform for the ride to Hogwarts.

"Remember Alex, you have to go to platform 9 3/4. It's located between both the muggle platforms" she tells me.

"Thank you for the information Harribel. How is the Wizengamot? Anything that I should need to know?" I ask her. I like to be updated on the talks and policies of the Minsitry.

"Due to my presence as a proxy of Lord Slytherin, many are curious on who you are and some are afraid of what you could represent, as many pure blood supremacists believe that you would be the one to make their ideals real." She explains to me. I had a feeling that this might happen.

"I see. But it is unfortunate that the Slytherin name is synonymous to such fanatics. I will have to change that perception so that my house can be noble again." I say to her. She nods her head in agreement.

"Indeed, Salazar was a complex man but his intentions weren't as evil as people believed" she tells me.

"I'm aware. Is there anything else?" I ask her.

"There has been offers of marriage contracts for you both as a Lothbrok and a Slytherin. Some of the families have daughters that are attending Hogwarts at the same time you are. I do not have the names at the moment but I will send it to you as soon as I can." She tells me. I groan a bit at this.

Marriage contracts are used by noble pure blood families as a proposal for the two parties involved to meet, exchange greetings and develop a relationship that could lead to eventual marriage when they are of proper age. If no one wishes to fulfill this contract then it is null and void. It's a common custom within the wizarding world.

It's possible for a wizard or witch to have multiple marriage contracts. An example would be Augustus Winkerton. He was a well known wizard a few centuries back. He had at least three wives and multiple kids as well as a respected architect of his time. He essentially began the initiative to allow wizards and witches to have multiple partners to ensure that the family line continued. Now it is legal to have multiple partners but most stick to having because of the financial risks. Having more than one marriage contract can be expensive for the not so rich wizards.

While I may be a wealthy wizard, I do not want to engage in an intimate relationship with someone that would be with me because of my heritage. I prefer that they would like me for me. But I'm still young and shouldn't worry about that yet.

"Very well. Let me know who these people are so that I may test if they are worthy of knowing who I am" I tell her.

"Understood" she tells me as we stop near the destination that I have to be.

"This is where I must leave you Alex. Emilou, Mila and Cyan send their best wishes. I too wish you good luck with the school year" she tells me with a caring tone. I smile at her for this.

"Thank you Harribel. Give the girls my love. I will write to you all soon" I tell her as I give her a hug. She hugs me back. After a few minutes, we separate with me going through the magic door leading to the platform and Harribel walking the opposite direction to get some things done.

As soon as I walked through the magically concealed entrance, I saw a large black and red 4-6-0 steam engine train which then whistled.

"I better find a place to sit" I said to myself as I leave my luggage to the train attendants. I go inside the train and find a compartment to sit in. Once I do, I take out the wandmaking book to help pass the time since it is early. It is fortunate that I learned Occulmency. Combined with my high intellect, I am capable of learning new skills and new topics several times faster than other people could. Now I can assimilate and information almost instantly and retain it for future use.

Two to three hours later, every child and teenager that was going to Hogwarts got onboard the train and sat in their respective compartments as the train moves. During my time in the compartment, I finished reading the book and found it to be very interesting. I also was sitting in front of a spectacled boy that recently came into said compartment. I look at him feel that he was similar to me for some reason. Then I notice the lightning scar underneath his hair.

"You are Harry Potter aren't you?" I asked him

"Yes I am, who are you?" He asks me with stunned expression that I knew him. I then show him my scar which shocks him even further.

"I'm Alex Lothbrok. The other boy who lived that night" I offer him my hand "Pleasure to finally meet you."

Harry then shakes my hand and smiles

"Likewise, I didn't expect to meet you so soon nor to be sitting with you in the same train compartment" he tells me. I start to smile too.

"It seems that fate wished for us to meet each other after all this time." I say to him.

"It's possible." He tells me. Then we see a red haired boy open the door to the compartment we are in.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit with you. Everything else is full." he asked us

"Sure. Come on in." I said to him with Harry nodding his head in agreement as the new kid sat opposite of me and next to Harry.

Thanks" he said to us.

"I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley" he introduced himself.

"Harry Potter" Harry told him.

"Alex Lothbrok" I also tell him. Saying our names made Ron widen his eyes in shock.

"So-so it's true!? I mean, do you two really have the… the…" he stuttered.

"The what?" Harry asked him. I have a feeling in what he was going to ask.

"The scars?" Ron whispered to us as though it's something forbidden to ask. Then again one would argue that it is rude but curiousity isn't a sin in my book plus I imagine Emilou would've done the same.

"Yes we do" I say to him as me and Harry lift up our decently long hair and show them to Ron.

"Wicked" Ron said as a sweet candy trolley approaches our cabin.

"Anything off the trolley my dears?" The server asked us.

"No thanks. I'm all set" Ron said bringing up a smashed sandwich from his jacket. This made me and Harry feel bad for the poor kid. Harry and I look at each and nodded our heads in understanding

"We'll take the lot" I said as we take out our coins from our pockets.

"Whoa" Ron said with astonishment over our amount of money. The nice woman then gives us a whole assortment of candy that would make anyone green with envy.

Time passes as we eat the sweet treats that the trolley woman gave us. I'm familiar with most of the items but never tried them. Ron seems to be an expert on all of them in the other hand. He must be a big eater. Harry then opens up a small box with different color jelly beans inside.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" he asked him with confusion as he puts one in his mouth and offers me one. I take one but I am curious on what these are too

"They mean every flavor. There's chocolate and peppermint, and there's also spinach, liver, and tripe. George swore he got a bogey-flavored one once" Ron said. Harry and I both take out the beans we had in our mouths in fear of a terrible flavor.

There are hundreds of disgusting possibilities that we could've been tasting if we continued. Some more nasty than the last. Harry then picks up a golden blue package.

"These aren't real chocolate frogs, are they?" he asked Ron

"It's only a spell. Besides it's the cards you want. Each pack's got a famous witch or wizard. I got about five hundred myself" he said. I've never had the pleasure of eating these things.

Harry opens the box revealing a chocolate frog, which leaped onto the glass window before jumping out through the opening.

"That's rotten luck. They've only got one good jump in them to begin with" Ron stated.

I soon find another box of Chocolate frogs and ate the mischievous thing quickly before it could jump away.

"Milk chocolate. My favorite" I commented as I savor the taste of the frog. Harry and I then examine the cards that the box contained.

"I got Dumbledore." Harry said to us.

"I got about six of him. What about you Alex?" He asked me.

The person in my card was a middle-aged man with light blond hair. He also had two different color eyes with his right eye having a whitish blue color and the left a brown color. He also had a thin white moustache. I know this man.

"Gellert Grindelwald" I say to him which seems to shock Ron.

"Blimey, his card is the rarest of them all. He is difficult to find" he said to me. This intrigues me.

I've read stories about the man. The greatest dark wizard of his time. Led a revolution against mankind's arrogance and powerlust. I think he made some good points but he too was no different from the people he was fighting. However, I do think that he had good intentions, as twisted as they were.

I then look at the card again and see that Grindelwald is gone.

"He's not in the card anymore" I said to them. Harry then looks at his card.

"Dumbledore is gone as well" he said to us.

"Well, you can't expect them to hang around all day, can you?" Ron said. I shrug and put the card in my pocket for safe keeping. I then look at his rat.

"This is Scabbers by the way. Pathetic, isn't he?" Ron stated while looking at his pet.

"I don't think you want me to answer that question." I said to him as Harry said nothing.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow, you want to see?" Ron asked us

"Sure." Harry shrugged while I nod my head to see what happens. Ron then pulls out his wand and clears his throat

"Okay, let's do this...". He starts until he was interrupted when the door to our compartment opened.

"Has anyone see a toad? A boy named Neville lost one" a familiar girl asked us. I then smiled as I knew who it was.

"Hermione!" I say to her with excitement as I get up from my seat and hug her. To which she reciprocates gladly.

"Alex! It's good to see you. I couldn't find you at the Platform" she told me

"I got here early to do some reading to get ahead on classes. I apologize if I had worried you." I said to her.

"It's ok, I completely understand" Hermione said as she accepted my apology and then noticed Ron with his wand out.

"Oh, you're doing magic? Let's see it, then," she motioned him to start. Ron once again cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!", he said, zapping Scabbers who let out a squeak and nothing happened.

"I think your brother may have pranked you." I told him bluntly.

"I think Alex is correct on that assumption. For I'm pretty sure that what you enchanted was not a real spell. I've done a few myself and they've worked for me." Hermione commented as she enters the compartment and takes out her wand.

She sits in front of Harry and aims her wand at him.

"Oculus Reparo" She said as soon enough Harry's glasses looked good as new. "That's better isn't it?"

Harry was too stunned by what happened to even respond. Then she realizes who he was.

"Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter. I'm Hermione Granger" she greeted him as she then looked to Ron with some level of disgust as he was stuffing his face with candy "And you are?"

"Ron Weasley" he said with his mouth full of candy.

"Pleasure" She said with some sarcasm in her voice.

"All of you better change into your robes. I expect we'll arrive soon" she said as she made to leave the compartment before turning back to me.

"Oh and Alex, you've got some chocolate on your lip" she says as she licks her thumb and wipes it off before leaving.

I was stunned by the action and I could feel a blush being produced on my face. I don't know why I'm reacting this way but it feels a bit good. I then turn around and see both Ron and Harry's stunned faces at what just happened.

"What just happens stays between us. Got it?" I slightly threatened them. They nodded their heads rapidly in agreement.

Half an hour later, we all start to reach Hogwarts station while dressed in our school clothes. The train lets out a whistle as it comes to a complete stop at the station. Several minutes later, all of the students begin to exit the locomotive. Harry, Ron and I exit the train and notice the half-giant walking along side with a lantern.

"Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on now, don't be shy! Hurry up!", The giant man pronounced. We all walk towards the man

"Hiya Harry" he greeted to him.

"Hey Hagrid" Harry said to the big man. Then, the newly named Hagrid looked at me with widened eyes.

"Alex is that you?" He asked me. I was confused on how he knew me.

"Hello, I don't believe we met" I say to Hagrid.

"Well obviously you don't remember me. You were a wee bit tiny when I met ya" he said. That's when I realized that he was there that night my parents died.

"So you met me when I was a baby?" I asked him.

"Yes, I knew your parents along with the Potters. They were good people and did not deserve to die that night. I tried to look for you a few years back but I couldn't find you" he said to me. It would seem that noone knows where I live.

The only person that does know is Albus Dumbledore. He learned that I wasn't in the orphanage all those years ago. Harribel told me that he had been looking for me to make sure that I wasn't killed by any Death Eaters. I had Harribel inform him of my current address but hid the fact that it was the Slytherin manor. The wards that this place has is strong enough to make even the most skilled wizards have difficulty in finding this place. Plus, having a fidelus charm certainly helps. No doubt the Ministry will send out it's Aurors to do their best to find it. I pity them to do such an impossible task.

I've actually spoke with him via letters through owls. He seemed assured and pleased by the fact that I was safe and was glad to know that he would see me Hogwarts.

From what I know of him, he seems like a good man and very powerful. I doubt that he has any sinister intentions. Then again I've heard some stories of how he helped Grindelwald in the creation of his revolution. Perhaps, there's more to him than what is outwardly seen. I imagine that he'll make sure that neither me or Harry would go down a dark path. He sort of reminds me of Gandalf a bit. Anyway, I focus back on the matter at hand

"I currently live in a different residence with some people I consider family" I tell him. He smiles and nods at that.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it Alex" he says with a smile to which I smile back ""Right then, this way to the boats! Come on now, follow me" he said to everyone.

"What about our luggage?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry about that, they'll be in your rooms by the end of the day" Hagrid said to reassure him.

Moments later, the boats are rowing across a vast lake. Harry and Ron were paired in a boat while I was paired with Hermione. We all looked up ahead and saw a huge castle in the distance. All of us stared in awe at Hogwarts castle. As we got closer to it, I could feel the magic of the castle increase as we get closer. It felt like it was calling to me.

Then we boats stop near the water entrance of the castle. All of us got off of the boats so that we can enter. As soon as my feet touch the castle ground, everyone just stopped moving. They were still as statues with no twitches of movement. It is as though time stopped. I am confused and a bit terrified for I have no idea what's going to happen.

 _"You've finally come. The blood of a founder has returned"_ a voice said like a echo. It sounded female. I look around to find the source of the voice but there was nothing.

"Who are you?" I call out to see who was talking. Then a bright light appears in front of me, making me cover my eyes. The light soon dims and I see a beautiful woman that looked to be in her twenties with flowing black hair and blue eyes wearing a beautiful black dress. I could feel thatvshes

 _"I am the spirit of the castle. I have no name"_ this woman said to me.

"Sounds depressing. I must call you something" I tell her.

" _If it so pleases you, you may call me H"_ she informs me.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance H" I say to her. Granted it's not an original name but who am I to judge.

"I'm assuming that you wanted to speak to me based off the fact that it seems that you have placed everyone but us in some temporal field. This is the first time I've ever seen time magic being used." I said to her. She then smiles at me.

" _I'm impressed that you know of such magic at your age. And yes I do wish to speak of you. The blood of one of the founders runs through your veins. The blood of Salazar Slytherin"_ H tells me. I don't feel that surprised that she knows of my heritage.

"I doubt I'm the only one you've encountered that was a descendant of Slytherin himself" I inquired.

" _Indeed you are not. I made an offer to the one before you. I wish to extend that offer to you"_ H tells me. This got me curious.

"What offer?" I ask the spirit.

 _"Power. Power over the castle itself and me as well"_ she said to me. I was shocked at this.

"Why would you offer this? There must be a reason" I ask her.

 _"I was born as a result of the founders creation of this place. I served them for as long as they did. When they died, I tasked myself to serve their children henceforth. But eventually their bloodline had died out which made me become dormant until recently. I wish to serve the founders once again which is why I am offering you the opportunity to have absolute and unfettered control of Hogwarts, something that not even the Headmaster has. You can do with it as you see fit. Will you accept?"_ H asked me. This is something I have never expected.

I knew that the founders used powerful magic to create Hogwarts but I never thought that such magic would create a will of its own. I can feel the power radiating off her and it is immense. And this offer to have control of Hogwarts that supersedes Dumbledore does sound appealing. The possibilities are practically endless.

But...

This is too much power for one person to wield. History from both wizaridng and muggle worlds have proven that absolute power corrupts absolutely. I do not think it would wise to accept such a thing. I'm only eleven years old. A child no less. While I may be smarter than most, there is too much risk to obtain such power even if one of the benefits is having a powerful spirit at my beckoned call.

With all of this in mind, I make my decision.

"As much as that sounds appealing, I must refuse that offer" I tell her. She seemed a bit surprised at this.

" _You would deny the power of this castle? Why?"_ H asked me.

"While the benefits are immense to say the least, I do not think it is wise for me to wield such awesome power. Power like this could corrupt even the greatest of men. I can not risk becoming something worse than Voldemort. I am sorry if this is not the decision you were hoping for. But I hope that you respect such a decision." I explain to her. She doesn't respond.

She stays silent for several minutes which leads to an awkward silence. I am fearful that she didn't take my response well. Now I'm thinking of all of the negative outcomes once she does start to speak. Then I hear something unexpected.

She starts to clap.

 _"Well done, Mr. Lothbrok. You have passed the test"_ H tells me. This confuses me greatly.

"What do you mean? What test?" I asked her. She slightly giggles at my reaction.

 _"You see I served the founders willingly because they did not seek power. They sought to bring about change and to inspire generations after them. It was actually Salazar who learned of my existence and taught me to judge those who are worthy of my assistance should they need it. After their deaths, I've assisted some of their descendants when they passed the test that I gave you. Others were too hungry for power and so I denied them my services just like Voldemort."_ She explains to me.

"I'm guessing that Voldemort didn't take that well" I commented to her.

 _"No he didn't. When I gave him the test, he failed miserably and once he couldn't handle the rejection of having such power, he became one of the few_ _minds that i obliviated to forget that he ever met me. I had high hopes that he would pass due to me not seeing a descendant of any of the founders for a long time. But he was tainted with Darkness and Hate. His blood seemed twisted so it can be argued that the result was to be expected. However, I am happy that you have passed, Slytherin kin." H informs me. This is truly interesting information to have_

"So what's happens now" I ask her.

" _Now that you have passed, my services are at your disposal if you wish it."_ She tells me.

"I hope that I am indeed worthy of your services" I say to her.

" _So far, you are. Now I must go and leave you to your ceremony. And never forget Mr. Lothbrok, help is always given to Hogwarts for those who ask for it"_ H says with a smile as she disappears before me and time starts to move again.

It was as though nothing had actually happened to the rest of them. H is truly a force to be reckoned with. I then start to smile as I start to walk with my new friends.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I ran upstairs with the rest of the students. We were all stopped by an elder female teacher, this was Professor McGonagall. She looked upon us new prospective students with a smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses," she said. All of us looked at each other before turning our attention back to the teacher.

"They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," She said as she subtly hinted that she did not like Slytherin very much. "Now while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup".

Soon enough, scared looking boy just behind Ron and Harry spots his toad by the teacher's feet and rushes forward.

"Trevor!" he exclaimed as he went to pick up his pet. McGonagall stares down on him with a raised eyebrow.

"S-sorry" he said as he backed away. She then shook her head at what just happened.

"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" she said before walking away. I then got an idea.

"Hey guys if we get selected into different houses. We can use these to contact each other" I tell them as I give Harry, Ron and Hermione some communication mirrors.

"I read about these. These allow you to speak with anyone from anywhere no matter the distance." Hermione commented with a smile on her face.

"Blimey, these are incredibly expensive. How rich are you?" Ron asked me. I just smirk and don't answer back.

"Thank you Alex. No matter what house we are in, we will maintain our friendship with these." Harry said with Ron and Hermione nodding in agreement. I smile at this. Then I heard a voice from behind me. A voice that I recognize

"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter and Alex Lothbrok have come to Hogwarts" he said. The students heard him and began to whisper amongst themselves about the Boys-Who-Lived

"This is Crabbe and Goyle,"he said pointing to the two other boys by his side, "And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" Malfoy then frowned when he heard Ron snicker.

"Think my name is funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley. You will soon find that some wizarding families are better than others Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort, I can help you there," Draco said with a sneer as he held out his hand to us.

"I think I can tell from the wrong sort myself, thanks" Harry replies to him with some anger. This annoys Draco. While me, I just smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Draco asked me

"I'm smiling at your audacity to assume that I would befriend someone who insulted my mother" I tell him with my face now becoming serious.

"What? I haven't even-" Draco tried to say before I cut him off.

"Oh yes you did. It's amazing that your memory is lacking on the event in question. You see you were taking to a boy in Madam Malkins shop about how muggleborns should not be attending this school and making the implication that they are undeserving of it being here. Such talk is in Violation of subsection C of the Anti-Discrimination Act within the Ministry. It states and I quote "that should any wizard, pureblood or otherwise, speak ill of another individual's origins, they will be brought in on the charge of prejudice. The accused, if convicted, will also pay a penalty fee with the amount dependent on the severity of the event"" I told him which seemed to shock him immensely.

"While this act is often overlooked, it's still a part of the law. Granted the evidence is more of a he said, she said but due to my status as one of the Boys-Who-Lived and as the last member of the Lothbrok family, I have no doubt that the members of the Wizengamot will be in favor of me rather than you. Especially since you are your fathers son" I said to him. Draco looked both angry and terrified but before he could say anything McGonagall returned and tapped him on the shoulder with a rolled up paper. Draco moved back to his group with a one last glare at me and Harry.

McGonagall thenturns to every student

"We are ready for you now" she said as the doors open and the professor leads everyone through Great Hall. As we move I could hear every student talking about what just happened with me and Malloy. They sounded impressed at what just happened.

"That was brilliant Alex. I didn't know you were aware of the law in the Minsitry" Hermione said to me.

"I do but between you and me I made up the violation part" I told her in a low voice that ensure that only she could hear.

"What?" She said with shock.

"Yes, while there is a Anti-Discrimination Act. There is no subsection C within its bylaws. I knew that Draco would not be aware of such a fact so I used it against him." I told her.

"That's clever and mischievous. But what happens when he finds out" She told me.

"I'm sure he'll try to retaliate. He seems to be the type of person that would run to his parents if something doesn't go his way. But I doubt his father would let him when he is told by Draco that I embarrassed him in front of a large body of students. He'll make sure Draco doesn't do anything that disappoints the family but I doubt that would stop him" I explained to her. She looks at me impressed at my analysis of the situation.

"You thought this through haven't you?" She jokingly asked. I chuckle a bit.

"Maybe a little" I say with a smile and now it was her turn to laugh. We then look at the surroundings of the great hall.

There four long tables for each respected house with many students already seated, as well as floating candles, and the roof itself appeared to be the night sky.

"I read about this ceiling. It's not real, it's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in-" Hermione tried to say before I interrupted her.

" _Hogwarts: A History,_ correct?" I ask her. She then looked at me impressed again. Then McGonagall motioned for the students to stop

"All right, will you wait along here please? Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words," she said before moving to the side. Then Dumbledore himself stands to speak to us.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first-years please note, that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch,"he motioned to a ragged old man holding a red-eyed cat, "Has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds, to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you" he said before sitting down.

I have a feeling that these notices are more than a warning. Meanwhile, McGonagall walked back to the group with a stool, scroll, and an odd wizard's hat

"When I call your name, you will come forth. I shall place the sorting hat over your head and you will be sorted into your houses," she said as she opened the rather long scroll. Then I had to make sure if something.

 _"H. H, can you hear me?"_ I asked the spirit of the castle with my Legilimency. I hoped that this would work and sure enough it did.

 _"How may I be of service my lord?"_ She asked me.

 _"I don't suppose that the scroll contains any other information suggesting that I'm a Slytherin relative does it?"_ I ask her to be sure.

" _It did when the scroll magically wrote your name with Slytherin as an added last name. I was able to change it to your regular name before anyone could notice"_ H informed me. I sighed in relief.

" _Thank you H. You are a life saver" I told her._

" _Anytime my lord. Anything else?"_ She asked me.

" _No not at the moment. Thank you again"_ I told her.

" _You are very welcome."_ She told me back before I severed our connection

"Hermione Granger"McGonagall called out.

Hermione was surprised. She didn't think she'd be the first on the list. I could tell that she was nervous.

"It's ok just breathe and relax" I told her so that she may calm down. She nods her head and moves up towards McGonagall

"Breathe and relax" she repeated as she moved.

"Mental that one, I'm telling you" Ron said. I the elbowed him lightly on the ribs to which he reacted.

"What?" he asked, confused by my actions but I didn't answer. Hermione then sits on the stool as McGonagall places the hat on her head. To everyone's surprise, it started speaking,

"Ah, right then… hmm… right… okay… GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted, every house began to clap for the newest member of Gryffindor. Hermione jumps off the stool with a smile as she walked over to her respected house and sat down.

"Draco Malfoy," McGonagall called out. Draco then walks up to the stool proudly and arrogantly. The old hat didn't even get put on Draco's head before it announced "SLYTHERIN!". He must've really wanted to be in Slytherin, I guess it's because his father was in it.

"Susan Bones," the elder teacher called out.

A small red-haired girl walks up nervously, while the sorting hat was making its choice. I then notice a greasy, black haired, pale teacher looking at me and Harry. Harry noticed him as well. Then our scars began to sting a bit. Harry was the only one that reacted while I didn't.

Something is going on here. Something dark and sinister. I soon ignore it and focus on the sorting.

"Let's see… I know… HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat declared, everyone cheered as the girl walked to her respected house.

"Ron Weasley," McGonagall called out, the red-head gulped and walks up to the stool. He turned to his friend, Nathan gave him a thumbs up and a short nod.

"Ah! Another Weasley, I know just where to put you…" the hat said, making the red-head more nervous. "GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted, Ron sighs in relief, as everyone cheered as Ron took a seat opposite of Hermione.

"Harry Potter" McGonagall called out. The room went silent that the many whisperings could be heard as Harry walked up to the stool. Dumbledore watches with much interest. Then McGonagall puts the hat on him.

"Hmmm, Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. . . . So where shall I put you?" The hat said to Harry. Harry gripped the edges of the stool and said "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

"Not Slytherin, eh?" said the hat. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that — no? Well, if you're sure — better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry smiles happily as the the Gryffindor table cheers happily on having him on their side. I slightly clap as well to congratulate my fellow boy-who-lived.

"Alex Lothbrok" McGonagall called out. The room went silent again as I went to the stool. Then the hat goes on my head.

"Hmmmm, Mr. Lothbrok, please let your Occlumency shields down so you can be sorted." He told me. Forgot I still had them.

A good amount of people were shocked to hear that I'm an Occlumens. It seems that having built mental shields in my head was unheard of. Anyway, I lowered my shields enough for him to get a sense of me while preventing him from seeing more than he should.

"Interesting. You certainly are a clever one and your mind is filled with knowledge. Ravenclaw would love to have you. You are also loyal to ones you consider family. Very hufflepuff. You are certainly courageous. You'd make a great Gryffindor. But you are also cunning" the hat starts to life. I think he saw my humiliation of Malfoy "well done by the way. So many choices in so little time. Hmmmm you will be...SLYTHERIN!" The hat finished.

The Slytherin table cheers madly that I am in the ranks. Everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. I introduced myself to a few of my Slytherin classmates and then sat down to wait for the end of the ceremony. I look to the Gryffindor table and see Hermione and Harry waving happily at me, Ron seemed to be hesitant but waved nonetheless. I then waved back at them in response.

An hour later, the ceremony ends and Professor McGonagall dings her cup with a fork

"Your attention please –"she said as she stood from her seat. Dumbledore also rose from his own seat

"Let the feast... begin" he stated as he clapped his hands and then a variety of food items appeared before us. It was truly incredible and so everyone set up their plates to start eating.

As we eat, someone starts to have a conversation with me.

"Well done with your bluff with Malfoy." I hear a female voice say right next to me. "Very few are willing to speak up against him"

I look to see who this person is and I am greeted with a girl my age with blond hair and piercing blue eyes. If one were to look closely to her eyes, they looked as though they were ice cold. Not dead eyes however, they just seemed a bit detached if one were to describe it. I've heard of this before. It's an effect of Occulmency. It allows individuals to control their emotions in such a way that one could appear stoic and maintain rationality. I'm similar but I do my best to maintain some level of emotional availability otherwise people would think of me as something damaged.

Now, back to the matter at hand.

"Thank you for the compliment. You are Miss Daphne Greengrass, are you not?" I ask her.

"Yes indeed. And you are Alex Lothbrok, one of the lightning boys" she said to me. The nickname at the end of that statement confused me.

"Lightning boys?" I ask her.

"Yes. That is what a number of papers from the Daily Prophet call both you and Mr. Potter because of the similar lightning pattern scars on your heads" she told me. It sort of made sense in a way but someone could've thought of something better than that.

"I see. Thank you for the information" I tell her.

"You are quite welcome" she says politely. I can tell that there is something else on her mind

"I imagine that is not all you wish to speak to me about" I say to her.

"Very observant of you. If you are unaware, my father was a friend of your father before he died" she tells me which catches my interest.

"Is that so?" I ask her.

"Yes, your father was a positive influence for my family. We were once believers of the supremacy of pure bloods, believed that our kind had every right to rule those lesser than ourselves. But your father gave us an open mind on the subject of muggles. He showed us the beauty of the muggle world and their achievements. He also informed us of how similar our beliefs were to the ones, the muggles called, the Nazis. He even showed the us the similarities between the actions of the Dark Lord and this muggle man named Hitler. We were shocked and that's when we decided to follow your fathers example of being open minded to the muggles and support those that show promise within our world. Our families have been allies ever since" she informs me. I was amazed by this information.

"So we are friends then?" I ask her. She then produces a smirk

"Yes we are. Pleasure to finally make your acquaintance" she says as she offers her hand to me. I smirk as well.

"The pleasure is all mine." I say as we shook each other's hand and continue to eat our food. Then a series of ghost come flying around the Hall as we eat. This catches some of our attention.

"Hey look it's the Bloody Baron" I hear one of the Slytherin members say as the said ghost was flying over our heads. Very interesting to have ghosts in the school. Must be some kind of necromancy that allowed this.

I then look at the greasy haired man talking to a man some kind of purple robes. I start to wonder if he is the cause of the pain of mine and Harry's scar but I am not certain if it was actually him or someone else. Better keep an eye out.

The feast continued for a while before the houses headed to their respected dorms. My group was led by an older student named Gemma Farley, the head girl of the house by nomination of the main head of said house or the headmaster himself. Harry, Ron and Hermione went upstairs while I went down. We waved each other goodbye and then proceed to walk. I look at the vast moving pictures and give them slight greetings to which they reciprocate.

Pretty soon the Slytherin house reach the Dungeon Corridor of the castle. We see an elegant black and green wooden door behind some stone wall.

"PureBlood" Gemma said which seemed to unlock the door. This annoyed me a bit that the password is that.

We all go inside and what I saw was incredible. It was a dungeon-like room with greenish lamps and chairs. This dungeon extends partway under the lake that was nearby, giving the light in the room a green tinge. The room has lots of low backed black and dark green button-tufted, leather sofas, skulls, and dark wood cupboards. One of the wooden tables has a Wizard's Chess set on it. The room is decorated with tapestries featuring the adventures of famous Medieval Slytherins, like Merlin, the Prince of Enchanters. It also has quite a grand atmosphere, but also quite a cold one. This was the infamous Slytherin common room that I read about. It is a truly impressive design.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Common Room." Said Gemma.

"As you can see, the windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck. Now to the left is the girls dormitory and to the right is the boys. You'll find that your belongings are already inside as you enter" she finished as all of go to our respective places.

Inside were several four poster-beds that are covered in green eiderdowns with a nightstand next to them and our school trunks at the foot of each bed. There is also a wooden chair and dresser near the beds. In addition, there is a wooden board situated on either side of the bed for us to decorate. A book sits on our nightstand and a lamp is placed on our dressers. The walls and floors are pure stone. There does not appear to be any windows inside. There is also a white pillow on the floor, a perch on the dressers, and a snuffbox on top of our trunk for our pets. Lastly, there is a green carpet with the Slytherin crest on the floor.

It was really nice. I saw Hestia just hanging about on the snufflebox looking happy to see me. I petted her for a bit before unpacking my stuff. I notice that Malfoy was giving me an occasional unsubtle glare. Crabbe and Goyke glared at me as well but I paid them little mind because they are just slaves to Malfoy. I know that Malfoy was going to try and do something so I secretly created a shield surrounding my bed to protect myself.

I eventually finish unpacking and sat in the bed about to read my book until I feel a vibration in my pocket. I take out the object from my pocket and see that it's the communication mirror. I also see Hermiones face on it. I then place a silencing charm around me so that no one could hear our conversation.

 _"Is this thing working?_ " She asked in slight frustration.

"It's working" I said with a smile. Hermione smiles in return.

" _Brilliant. I'm glad it does. How are you? I've heard bad things about Slytherin house_ " she says to me.

"I'm doing well so far. Thank you for. I've also heard the stories but the only person that would wish me harm is Malfoy and his goons. But I'm not overly concerned" I tell her with confidence. On cue two other faces appear on the mirror. It's Harry and Ron.

 _"Blimey this thing is incredible"_ Ron said.

" _Yeah, it's really awesome"_ Harry added.

"Glad you can join us. How's everyone feeling about their house sorting?" I asked them with a smile.

We spend a good two hours talking about our respective houses and the possible classes we could have together. Even talked about other topics like Quidditch and spells. But eventually we had to end the conversations so that we can rest up for the first official day of classes. It feels nice to have friends to talk to. Granted I have Harribel and my other family members to have conversations with but I'm starting to see why Sister Margaret wanted to talk to other people instead of reading books.

I soon put away the mirror and then laid down on my bed to sleep for the coming of a new day.

 **Whew, another long chapter of the story. I wanted to add something extra to Hogwarts. I mean wouldn't it have made sense that the school had a will of its own. It's own spiritual manifestation to walk on the school grounds. I don't know it makes sense to me.**

 **Plus, I think it was about time that someone out Draco in his place. I hope that I did that effectively.**

 **I also hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to get the details prepared. Also if you are wondering about the harem members here's the list I have so far.** **Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Luna Lovegood and Susan Bones.**

 **This is who I have so far. If you have any suggestions for others let me know. Please leave a review if you wish and enjoy the story. This is me signing out**


	4. Chapter 3: First Day

It's 6:00 am and within the Slytherin common room Draco was concocting a plan to make a comeback for his humiliation by me. Everyone, including myself and Hestia, was asleep because no one had to officially wake up until half an hour later. He just stared at my bed thinking of any and every possible way he could think of to earn back the respect of his peers. Soon enough, he takes out his wand and comes near by my bed but not too close lest he wanted to be spotted for committing what he was about to do when someone wakes up.

He aims his wand at my body and smirks with confidence.

"Stupefy" he whispered as the stunning spell his blasted towards me.

However, what Draco wasn't expecting was the spell to hit a magical shield which protected me from the blast. He also wasn't expecting the shield to reflect his spell back to him. Draco was then struck by his own spell and was sent flying back to the area near his bed unconscious. The noise that came about from the reflected attack and the sound of Draco's body landing woke everyone up.

"What was that?" One of my Slytherin housemates ask.

I could feel that my shield protected me from something. I then look around the room and see Malfoy on the floor with his wand four feet away from his hand. That's when I figured out what had happened. I get up from bed and look closely at the arrogant fool. Some of the other Slytherin boys join me.

"What happened to him" asked a boy with brown hair and brown eyes named Michael Hessinger. A First year like myself.

"It would seem that Mr. Malfoy wanted revenge against me for humiliating him last night. He tried to use the stunning spell on me but my shield protected me by sending the spell back to its caster. Now he is unconscious for his stupidity" I tell the boy as everyone else heard what I had said. They seemed impressed and shocked at the same time.

"How long will he be like this?" The boy asked me.

"It varies from person to person. It could be a few minutes to a few hours. A child being hit with it could potentially die. Fortunately I know the spell to counteract it" I said as I go take out my wand from my desk.

Once I did, I head back to Malfoy's unconscious body. He may very well be an arrogant ass but death is not something that I wish for him. I then point my wand to his chest.

"Wait what are you-" The boy known as Goyle tries to say but is interrupted when I do my spell.

"Rennervate" I say as a red spark is released from my wand heading to Draco's chest.

Then the Malfoy boy jumps up, gasping for air. This scares a few of the boys but I'm not one of them. It takes Draco several moments to collect himself.

"What happened?" He asked us. All of the boys then look at me. I just sigh and then spoke up.

"You tried to use the stunning spell on me but it backfired leading to you being unconscious on the floor. I then decided to revive you. Believe me I wouldn't have had a problem on leaving you on the floor like that but I am not a cruel person. Plus, it would've costed us points for your nearly fatal attempt for payback. This should be a good lesson for you to learn" I tell him. I could see that he was angry yet understanding of the situation.

"Well...thanks, Lothbrok." Draco said with a bit of reluctance.

"Don't mention it" I said as go to my bed, pet Hestia, and get dressed for the day.

After I finish getting dressed, I head down to the common room to read a little before heading for breakfast. I then see Daphne sitting on one of the desks reading a newspaper from the Daily Prophet.

"Anything interesting going on in the Prophet?" I ask her as I sit across from her with my book in hand. She looks at me and smirks a bit.

"Nothing important. Unless you consider " _Understanding muggle culture firsthand"_ as an interesting topic" she said to me.

"Well if I didn't have a muggle education, I would certainly say that it is. But it's a good thing that I do" I told her.

"Indeed" She said as she soon changes topics "Slept well?"

"I did. Until Malfoy tried to use the stunning spell on me" I informed her. She didn't show surprise at this.

"I had a feeling he would do something like that. I going to assume that he didn't succeed?" she asked me.

"You would be correct. I placed a shield around my bed in case something like that should happened. Although, I had hoped that this would be unnecessary but I guess pettiness is nothing unusual for arrogant purebloods like Draco" I tell her.

"The Malfoys have always been arrogant especially in regards to their beliefs of pure blood supremacy. My father doesn't like Draco's father, Lucius. While cunning and ambitious, it is well known by many that he was a death eater for the Dark Lord. He got away from conviction due his argument of being under the Imperius curse. Last I heard, he was working closely with the Minsiter of Magic." Daphne explained to me.

"Very clever of him to put himself so close to the Minister. This would give him access to vital information that he could exploit. I applaud the strategy if not the man" I say to her.

"Indeed. It's very Slytherin but it's only a matter of time before he makes a mistake and his 'good' reputation becomes tarnished" she said.

"I wouldn't say that I wouldn't enjoy that" I said with a smirk. She smirks as well. Then we continue our respective reading.

Few moments later, we head to the Great Hall to get breakfast. As we do, I see Hermione on the Gryffindor table by herself with some piece of paper in her hand. Daphne goes to the Slytherin table while I head over to sit with Hermione in the Gryffindor table

"Good morning Hermione" I greeted her. She then looks at me and smiles.

"Good morning Alex. How are you today?" She asks me.

"Doing well" I tell her as I notice that there are some people missing "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"Don't know. I tried to reach them with the mirror but no one responded. I imagine that they might still be asleep" she tells me.

"Possibly" I then look at the paper she was holding "you looking at your schedule?"

"Yes I am. Want to see if we are in the same classes?" She asks me with a smile. I smile in return.

"Sure" I said as we compare our schedules. We looked and saw that we do share classes together. This made us happy. Unbeknownst to us, however, some students from each of their respective classes were looking at us. They seemed confused.

"Now let's see. We have transfiguration first with Professor McGonagall, then Potions with Professor Snape right after" I said as I pulled out my books from my bag of infinite space along with Hermione. As we do that, I notice the occasional stares from the other students.

"I think we are being watched" I told Hermione. She looked at me confused until I gesture for her to look around the room. She does this and then starts to notice.

"Oh I think I know why" she said to me with a slight frown

"You do?" I ask her curiously. She nods her head in response.

"Yes, you see every student is supposed to sit at their house table. Its not a written rule for everyone to follow but more like a tradition. That's why people are looking at us." She tells me with a hint of sadness.

This is interesting. I wasn't aware that students from other houses don't sit on each other's tables. And this is a tradition. Sounds ridiculous to me.

"I see. Well fortunately I'm not one to follow a tradition that would want me to separate from my friends" I told her which makes her smile a bit.

"But you might be ostracized by your house if you do that" she tells me with concern.

"I'm not worried. At the moment I have an ally or two because of the Malfoy incident so that helps. Plus I heard that the Slytherin house has a certain disregard for rules" I tell her which makes her smile.

We then continued to talk and eat our breakfast before leaving for our class together.

Few moments later, Hermione and I are sitting down together as the class was waiting for the professor to arrive. Then on cue, Professor McGonagall makes her appearance.

"Good morning class and welcome to Transfiguration class. My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall and I'll be your Transfiguration teacher for your following years here at Hogwarts" she said as the students looked amongst each other.

McGonagall soon gave her rundown of the class information before starting. I've read the book before entering the class and what she was saying matches what it said. The topic of Transfiguration is split into five branches. Transformation, Switching, Vanishment, Conjuration, and Untransfiguration. There is also a sub branch call human transfiguration. This mainly for those who are a animagus, metamorphmagus and werewolves. As first-years we will start with the first branch, Transformation.

However, Transfiguration is very complex in its capabilities. If one is not careful then there will be consequences. She then tells us to take out our books and write notes on the lecture. I'm already a step ahead and did just that but it doesn't hurt to write more things that I could've missed.

She then discussed the machinations of the Transformation. She then displayed a demonstration of the branch by her transforming into a cat. This interested me greatly. I wasn't aware that she was an animagus. Perhaps I should learn on becoming one. I would definitely like to know what animal I could transform into. My thoughts were then interrupted as the doors to the classroom were opened. Hermione and I turned to see Harry and Ron running in looking around for the teacher. When they didn't see her, Ron let out a sigh in relief

"Whew, made it. Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?" he asked Harry.

On cue, McGonagall jumped off her desk and morphed back into her human form, leaving the two wizards shocked in awe. I smirked at the sight

"That was bloody brilliant," Ron complimented.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, at least then one of you might be on time" she retorted.

"We're sorry ma'am. We got lost," Harry said which made her shake her head.

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats" she said. The boys nodded their heads and went to look for an open seat.

The class then continued with its lecture. Harry and Ron also found some seats next to me and Hermione.

"Finally woke up?" I asked them with a smirk.

"Shut up Alex" Ron said with embarrassment. I chuckle at this.

We then continued on with the lesson with McGonagall speaking about the difficulties of transformations.

Soon after, we arrive at the Potions class. We are all sitting down waiting for the professor to show up while I'm taking some notes on what I had read from the book. Hermione was too until a man wearing a black cloak walks in. I'm assuming that this is professor Snape.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making" he said sounding annoyed and looking around at his students.

"However, for those select few…" he says while looking at Draco, who smiled at him, "…Who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

The class then looked amongst each other, whispering on the possible potions they could create. Snape then notices Harry writing stuff down in his notebook which, in Snape's view, is not paying attention.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not - pay -attention" he said. Hermiones nudged him which made hims stop and look at the Professor.

"Mr. Potter, one of our new celebrities. Tell me, what I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he asks but Harry says nothing.

"No idea? Pity" he said with a condescending tone.

"Where Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?" Snape asked.

"I don't know sir" Harry said

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked him.

"I don't know sir" Harry told him.

"Well it would seem that fame isn't everything is it? Perhaps Mr. Lothbrok would have some success" Snape said to Harry as he then looks at me "Are you capable of answering the questions that Mr. Potter is incapable of answering?"

"Well to answer the first question is that those are ingredients used to make A sleeping potion so powerful it earned the name of Draught of Living Death. To answer the second, a Bezoar is taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Finally the third, monkswood and wolfsbane are the same plant and also go by a third name called Aconite" I said to him.

Then there was a long awkward silence in the room with Snape just looking at me and producing no form of facial expressions. Everyone else was concerned if I had made a mistake. Soon enough, he started to speak.

"Most impressive Mr. Lothbrok. It would seem that you are far more learned than your co-celebrity. Twenty points will be rewarded to Slytherin" he said.

The Slytherins in the room were glad to be given points, except for Malfoy. I was glad to have points but I was wondering why he held animosity towards Harry. His eyes suggest that there may be some disdain towards my fellow survivor but it's difficult to tell. Professor Snape seems to be a master of controlling his emotions to prevent anyone from knowing his next move. He must be an Occulmens like myself.

"Now, I will ask you more advanced questions to see how knowledgeable you are Mr. Lothbrok. For each answer you correctly state, an additional twenty points will be rewarded to your house. Understood?" He asked me.

"Yes sir" I state to him.

"Very well. What is the Wiggenweld Potion and it's uses?" He asked me.

"The Wiggenweld Potion is a healing potion with the power to awaken a person from a magically-induced sleep, which gives it the ability to reverse the effects of potions like the Sleeping Draught and the Draught of Living Death" I state from memory on the readings from the book.

"What are the brewing instructionsfor a Girding potion?" He asked me.

"Add one set of fairy wings. Heat until the potion turns turquoise. Add one measure of doxy eggs. Heat until the potion turns pink. Add the toasted dragonfly thoraxes until the potion turns red. Heat until the potion turns blue. Add toasted dragonfly thoraxes until the potion turns silver. Heat the potion until it turns red. Add three measures of doxy eggs. Add some dragonfly thoraxes. Heat the potion until it turns blue. Add three flying seahorses. Heat until the potion turns green." I state step by step.

"What are the ingredients for the Draught of Peace potion?" He asks me.

"Powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupinequills and powdered unicorn hair" I tell him.

"What is the function of the Volubilis potion?" He asked me.

"I believe it is meant to alter ones voice. It can also restore someone's voice if affected by the Silencing charm."

"Who was the creator of Felix Felicis and what are the side effects of overusing it?" He asked me.

"Zygmunt Budge was the one who made the potion to which he deemed it was his greatest creation. Overusing this potion can prove to be toxic to the drinker and lead to them to be over-reliant on it. It may also lead them to have dangerous overconfidence, giddiness, and recklessness." I explained to him.

Everyone was stunned that I was able to answer these questions. All of them were of higher level classes. Things that first years would have no idea how to answer unless of course you read ahead to better prepare yourself.

"Well done Mr. Lothbrok. You have just rewarded Slytherin house 100 points on the first day." The Professor told me in a tone that suggested pride.

"That's not fair." One of the Gryffindor students yelled out to the Professor.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for having an outburst in class and having detention with me tonight" he said as he then looked around the room "Well why aren't you all writing this down?"

This caused everyone to open their books quickly and write everything I just said. Hermione then looks at me with immense shock.

"How did you know all that? Those last few questions were from various years level higher than ours." She asked me. I smile at that.

"I read ahead plus some of the information I already knew so it was simple. I could help you with the topics if you wish." I told her.

"I would like that" she said with a smile. Few moments later Professor Snape starts talking.

"Everyone, join with a partner and wait at a station until further instruction" Snape said after he saw everyone was finished writing. I then gestured for Hermione to join me. She smiled and nodded as we head towards our station, as the other students did the same.

"For today's lab, you will be brewing one sample of a Cure for Boils potion. You and your partner are to be finished with an acceptable cure by the end of the class for a passing grade. You will find the ingredients in the cupboards and drawers by your stations, the recipe is in your book on page eighteen. Begin." he said as we all began our work.

I then filled the cauldron with water as Hermione lit the fire on the bunsen burner. The two of us then turned to page eighteen within our assigned text.

"Okay so we'll be needing six snake fangs, four horned slugs, and 2 porcupine quills, and some dried Nettles," I said as I through the various resources within the room and found the ingredients. Both of us each began to crush three snake fangs into fine powder.

"Hey Alex you mind telling me about yourself. I know that you are smart and a bit devious but I'm curious on knowing more about you" Hermione said to me.

I soon have a debate with myself on how much information I should tell her. Clearly I can only tell her the bare minimum because I'm trying to keep some things a secret. Though I feel like I could trust her with such information.

"Well after the events that left me and Harry with the scars on our heads, I was raised in an orphanage. Cared for by a woman named Sister Margaret. A lovely woman who truly cared for children. Though while I was there I preferred books to people. I was a bit antisocial back then though I wasn't incapable of starting a conversation. Then some years later I was found by someone" I tell her. She seemed curious on who found me.

"Who found you?" She asks me.

"A woman, who is a servant of my family who had been searching for me for a long time. She picked me up and she along with three other girls raised me. Taught me much about the wizarding and muggle world. All of them claim the title of servants but to me, they are my family. That is something I will never forget and will always cherish." I explain to me.

"Wow. That sounds incredible" she said with awe. I smile at that.

"Thank you and I'm glad I have you as a friend. It's nice talking to someone who has similar interests to me" I said which made her smile.

"Me too. Your my best friend Alex" she tells me with happiness. I smile at that. Then we end the conversation so that we can focus on the potion.

After crushing the fangs into fine powder, Hermione took out a measuring cup and added in the four measures of powdered fangs into boiling water. I then raised the temperature to 250 for ten seconds.

"Next step. Wave the wand once," I then read from the text which made Hermione lower the temperature. I soon bring out my wand and in a in a swift motion, a light violet gleam waved through the now boiling water.

"Okay so we leave it sit for 33 to 45 minutes" I said while flipping an hourglass.

"I think it's coming along nicely" Hermione stated as she looked into the boiling pink liquid. I nodded in agreement.

"Let's stew those horned slugs while we wait." I suggested and we then got started on that.

Meanwhile, Professor Snape was scoping the room examining everyone's potion making. He criticized everyone', especially Harry's, on how they were making the potion. Except for the Slytherins. He even looked at Hermione and I's progress and displayed praise despite the fact that Hermione wasn't Slytherin. Though I think that he believes her to be the more competent of her house than anything else.

Then something happened.

Someone had somehow managed to melt their cauldron into some type of substance that was in a horror movie with the potion itself was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in the ground. I recognized the boy as Neville Longbottom. Within seconds, the whole class was standing on their stools while Neville, who had been drenched in the potion when the cauldron collapsed, moaned in pain as angry red boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing" Snape spat at another Gryffindor boy to who I recognize to be Seamus Finnegan. Then Snape looked at Ron and Harry since they were not far from Neville.

"Potter, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's five points you've lost for Gryffindor." He said with clear disdain. Harry and Ron complained but it went into deaf ears. Hermione was about to comment too until I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It is not worth it Hermione. Let's focus on finishing the potion and maybe you can win points when we do" I suggest to her. She soon, reluctantly, nodded her head in agreement as we continue working.

Forty minutes later, we added stewed slugs into the cauldron which turned the liquid from pink to turquoise. Just what we wanted. We then turned off the bunsen burner and carefully removed the cauldron from the heated stand. Hermione and I backed away so as to not be affected by the fumes. Few minutes after, we slowly moved back to the cauldron to see the potion have a clear color

"Okay stir clockwise five times and wave your wand" I said as I stirred five times and moved and moved out of the way as Hermione brought out her wand and waved it. A small smoke cloud arose from the cauldron before it cleared leaving only the steaming hot potion.

"I believe that's it" I said with a smile which made Hermione to smile as well.

"Professor Snape" she called out to him. He then walked over to us.

"What is it, Ms. Granger?" he asked with some annoyance.

"I believe we are finished with our potion" she responded as Snape took a vial and examined the liquid.

A few minutes later he finished his examination.

"It is acceptable" he said "Mr. Lothbrok, you have awarded an additional ten points for Slytherin for being the first to finish. For you Miss Granger, ten...points will go to Gryffindor."

He said the last part as though it was painful for him to reward points to her house. He then walked away to observe the other work stations. Hermione was happy that I was correct in assuming that she would get points. Pretty soon every student began to finish their potion assignments to which Professor Snape would examine with a stoic expression.

"For tonight's assignment, you are to single handedly brew one Infusion of Wormwood." He said before all of us exited the class room. It seemed simple enough.

It was lunchtime now and I was throughly disappointed with the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. This Professor Quirrel was a stuttering imbecile who only taught us the theories behind defending oneself from the dark arts. He didn't even teach us any interesting spells. Only standard ones that could be read from a elementary book.

However, there is something off about him. Something dark surrounds his very being. I don't know what it is but I believe there is more to him than meets the eye.

I was sitting with Hermione in the Gryffindors table. Most of the house looked at me wearily. Probably because they held fear or disdain to Slytherin. Some of the professors had different reactions to it. Snape looked annoyed that one of the members of his house would sit with the Lions. Dumbledore and McGonagall smiles that I was willing to sit with others from different houses. Quirrel has no reaction at all, mainly focused on eating his food. The other professors were more uncertain on what they were feeling. I paid all of them little mind. Ron and Harry sat in front of me and Hermione while we were performing some transfiguration spells as our homework.

Then I noticed Seamus doing something with his cup.

"Eye of rabbit, harp of string hum, turn this water, into rum-"the boy said as he looked at his drink before shaking his head, "Eye of rabbit, harp string hum-"he continued.

"What's Seamus trying to do to that glass of water?" I asked Ron

"He's trying to turn it into rum. He actually managed a weak tea yesterday, before…" Ron said.

 **BOOM!**

We all turned to see Seamus as the cup exploded in his face, comically singeing his hair and covering his face with soot. Some of the students laughing at him as he coughed up smoke.

We shaked our heads and continued to what they were doing. A little bit later, a flock of owls start to glide into the hall through the rafters.

"Ah, mail's here," Ron said, as the owls began to drop mail to the students. Harry then notices the newspaper that Ron puts to the side

"Can I borrow this?" He asks. Ron nods his head with little care

"Thanks" he said as he starts reading the daily news. Meanwhile, Neville, healed from his boils, unwrapped a gift. It was a crystal clear ball with gold ring around it.

"Hey, look! Neville's got a Remembrall!" Dean point out.

"I've heard about those. When the smoke turns red, it means you've forgotten something" Hermione explains, and just as she did the smoke went from white to red.

"Only problem is… I can't remember what I've forgotten" Neville said before he attempted to remember what it was exactly that he forgot.

"Hey guys, somebody broke into Gringotts" Harry said to us

Hermione, Ron and I gathered around him to see what happened.

"Listen to this. Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts Goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insists that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713 had in fact been emptied earlier that same day" He read from the newspaper.

This was shocking to know. From all intents and purposes Gringotts is nearly impossible to break into. I guess someone found a way. The information from the paper made Harry produce a look of confusion.

"713? How odd. That's the vault that me and Hagrid went to." Harry said in remembrance.

I then figure that Hagrid must've grabbed something important in that vault. Something that the goblins wished to be locked away. Whatever it is, I have a feeling that we would find what it is. One way or another. We then continue reading from the paper to learn more about the situation.

Moments later, we were in flying class. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin students lined up in two rows with brooms by their side on the ground. A woman with short spiky hair and hawk yellow eyes walks down the line soon approached us. This was Madam Hooch.

"Good Afternoon, class" she said.

"Good Afternoon, Madam Hooch" we all responded.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick" she ordered and we did as instructed.

"Stick your right hand over the broom and say, up!" she instructed.

"Up!" the class repeated. My broom and Harry's shoot up to our hands on our first try. Hermione stares at us with bewilderment for a moment before she continued. Several students were still trying as their brooms barely levitate off the ground. Ron's broom went straight to his face when he did it. It made both me and Harry laugh.

"Up!" Draco spoke as his broom shot into his hand. He smugly grinned at me and Harry believing himself to be a prodigy and wanted everyone to know it. Such a petty boy.

A short time later everyone had their brooms in hand. "Now, I want you to mount your broom and grip it tight. You don't want to be sliding off the end" the flight instructor explained. The class does as it's told.

"When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle… 3… 2…" she said before blowing her whistle.

Just as they were about to kick off, Neville immediately lifts off the ground with a scared expression on his face. Nathan and several others from the class looked in shock as the boy floated higher into sky.

"Uh-oh" Neville whimpered.

"Mr. Longbottom," Hooch said with concern.

"Neville what are you doing?" I asked

"I'm not doing anything!" Neville shouted.

"We're not supposed to take off yet" the students continued to say similar things as Neville began to soar through the sky.

"AHHHHH!" the boy cries as he shot off like a bullet.

"Neville!" the students shouted.

"Down! Down! AHHH!" he yelled as his broom smashes itself against a wall several times before flying off elsewhere.

Hooch holds out her wand in attempt to stop the out of control broom. It was then when the broom began to charge forward at the students. I soon grabbed Hermione and scattered with the rest of the students. I then get up and came up with a plan.

"I'll be back" I told Hermione as I get on my broom and fly away before she could respond.

I hear Neville screaming for help as his broom is flying irracftically in the air throughout the area. I could tell that the broom was bewitched. I fly close to Neville but not too close or else the broom could get more violent.

"Neville" I call out to him. The scared boy then looks at me.

"When I tell you, I want you to jump" I told him. He looks even more afraid of the idea than the situation he is in.

"Are you mad?" He exclaims while trying to hang on.

"Trust me. You will be ok" I tell him. He looks at me with uncertainty but then nods his head reluctantly.

I soon fly farther away from Neville and stop a few yards in front of him. I aim my wand and force the broom to fly directly towards my direction. As I do I can feel it trying to break free but I keep hold. I then fly straight at Neville. What I'm about to do is risky and crazy but it just might work. Soon enough the distance between our brooms shortened.

"Neville jump" I told him as I jump forward. He soon jumps as our brooms crash into each other, destroying them instantly.

I grab Neville as he grabs on to me as we start to fall. I then use my wand and try to transfigure it to the first thing I could think of. In a few seconds, my wand transforms into a open umbrella which decreases our descent greatly. We just start to float in the air as we get close to the everyone else.

"T-Thank you" Neville said to me with lingering fear at what just happened.

"No problem" I said as we draw nearer and nearer to the ground. Eventually we landed with a crowd of our classmates surrounding us in amazement on what I just did. Everyone except for Malfoy of course

"Mr. Lothbrok" I heard Madam Hooch call out to me "Do you have any idea how reckless your actions were?"

"Forgive me Professor. I had reason to believe that the broom would be incapable of being stopped by a normal spell. So I had to perform some...drastic measures to ensure that Mr. Longbottom would be able to get tot he ground with minimal injury. Unfortunately, our brooms are more worse for wear than we are" I explained to her. She seems to this answer acceptable.

"In either case, what you did could've nearly killed both you and Mr. Longbottom. However, I am impressed with your bravery on the matter. Not many Slytherins would be willing to engage in actions that you just did. Ten points will be rewarded for Slytherin." She tells me.

"Thank you Professor. Although, I would recommend that Mr. Longbottom be escorted to the hospital wing. He is really shaken up about the ordeal." I suggested as I see Neville shivering in fear. Professor Hooch then nods her head.

"Very well. All of you will stay here and wait until I return. Come now Mr. Longbottom" She said as she guides the boy back into the castle leaving us behind. Once she leaves Hermione and Harry start to talk to me

"That was incredible Alex. You were able to save Neville and transfigure your wand into an umbrella." Hermione said with excitement in her voice.

"Yea you looked like Mary Poppins" Harry commented with a laugh.

It took me and Hermione a minute to understand what he meant by that until we remembered that I floated Neville down with an open umbrella just like said character. This made us laugh as well. Unfortunately, laughter ends when a certain someone makes an appearance.

"You think you are very clever don't you, Lothbrok?" Malfoy asked me.

"If I wasn't than what I just did wouldn't have worked now would it, Malfoy?" I asked him with sarcasm as I pay him little mind

"You are a disgrace to the Slytherin house. Sitting in the Gryffindor table and talking with muggleborns, you are worse than your father" he told me. This catches my attention as well as everyone else.

"What did you say?" I ask him while keeping my anger in check.

"You heard what I said. I spoke with my father about you. He knew your father from a long time ago. He didn't have much to say about him. But I can read between the lines. My father thought that yours was weak and a fool. He was also a traitor to his own kind by marrying your stupid muggle mother. They deserved death if you ask me." Malfoy said with a smug grin.

I can feel my anger rise at the same time as my magical power leaking off me. My magic seems to be affecting everyone for they felt like they were losing air and their bodies were heavy. Some of them, like Hermione, Harry and Ron, were even in the ground, including Malfoy. I could feel the castle reciprocate my rage as I feel its foundations react. It felt as though that it wanted to destroy my enemies into oblivion if I asked it to. Unbeknownst to me, my eyes glow a bit green and become snake like.

I soon walk in front of Malfoy who looks at me with some fear in his eyes.

"You know nothing about my family, Malfoy. You are ignorant on matters you know not. I too know of you father. From what I hear, he is a coward and a liar. He was a true disgrace of the Slytherin house. He helped slaughter thousands under the command of the Dark Lord and lied to the Wizengamot that he was under the imperius curse. Now all he is, is a lapdog for the Minister. He may have influence now but soon he will not and I will make sure of that. Just like I will make sure that you are reminded of one thing" I told him. Malfoy looks at me curiously.

"And What is that?" He asks with an attempted act of defiance to be free of the magical pressure. I get close to him until I reach his ear to whisper what I am about to say.

"That I...am...your...better" I say with a deep echoing voice as I use wandless magic to throw him a few feet away from me with enough force for him to feel pain but not enough to warrant the hospital wing.

I soon calm myself and bring back my magic. Soon enough everyone was able to breathe again and got up from the ground. I then go to my friends.

"I apologize for that experience. I didn't mean for you guys to get hurt" I say apologetically to them.

"Bloody hell. What was that Alex" Ron asked me.

"I am unusually strong in magic for someone of my age. The intensity of it could make some who have less experience with magic feel what you just have. It's also connected to my emotional state. I found that Occulmency helps significantly to that affect. I'm sorry if I had hurt you in any way" I explain to them.

They all look at me with shock and amazement at this. Unbeknownst to me, everyone else heard what I had said and had the same reaction. Then, unexpectedly, Hermione gives me a tight hug.

"I don't blame you Alex. What Malfoy said was awful and despicable. I would've reacted the same way or worse if I was in your position." Hermione said as I reciprocate the hug.

I look at Ron and Harry and they nod their heads in agreement to what she just said. I soon give a small smile in gladness that they understand. I then end the hug and look at everyone else from both Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. They have looks of fear on their faces but they too nod their heads. In both respect and understanding of what just happened. No one disrespects my family in such a manner

We all then look at Malfoy who was up from the ground and slightly panting from being thrown by me. He looks at us with anger but doesn't say a word. None of us do until Professor Hooch comes back and continues the lesson at hand.

 **Next Monday**

Few days have since flying class and things started to change. Word had spread among the students what I had done. The Gryffindors have become more accepting of me due to my assistance with Neville. Even welcomed me to their common room and offered that I am welcome there anytime if I wished. I'll admit it was nice. They really enjoyed that I made sure that Malfoy wasn't sitting on a pedestal of his own making.

My own house of Slytherins treated me with respect and fear. What most saw me do to them and Malfoy that day really brought awareness of my magical prowess. Some believed that I was the reincarnation of the Dark Lord. This is not something like to hear. While Voldemort was a powerful wizard, he was a maniac who loved power. Harribel suggested to me that he is alive somewhere too weak to do anything. I'm inclined to believe her if the stories about his power is indeed true. Daphne was surprised that I wield such power which showed on her face despite her being an occulmens. I think she is glad that we are friends and not enemies because of what happened.

Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were a bit mixed in how they should view me. But the consistent thing they had was their held fear of me. Though a girl known as Susan Bones, who is a Hufflepuff, seemed to be very polite and cordial with me ever since we first met. She didn't seem afraid of me at all. I met her in the library one time while working on my Potions homework. She was sitting a few chairs away from me in the same table. She noticed me and we talked for she was in my class. Even worked together in the assignment. Ever since then we've been friends.

Hermione and I would talk to each other more on books and our families. Her parents are both dentists who had no idea of the wizarding world when they learned that their daughter could do magic. Despite the shock of such news, they became accepting of the hidden world that they were ignorant in. According to Hermione, they are doing their best to learn more about its history and infrastructure. Hermione herself read a lot of books on the subject and so provided her parents with recommendations on reading materials to help. She is truly a bookworm. A very talented one at that since she could cast spells with little imperfections. Another thing we have in common.

Ron and Harry were fun to hang out with too. Harry and I share a bond created by the events of what happened to us. I guess you can say that we are brothers. Ron would tell me stories of adventures he went with his family. I must admit it was truly fascinating. He has a brother that works with dragons in Romania which is a dangerous job. Dragons are difficult creatures to work with as well as unpredictable. It takes a brave soul to be willing to perform such a job.

Currently, it was late in the afternoon and I was walking in the halls leaving the library when I heard a conversation being taken place. I then looked at the direction of the voices and see Professor McGonagall and Gryffindor Quidditch captain Oliver Wood.

"I'm telling ya, Professor McGonagall. House Gryffindor is in real trouble this year." He said to here

"In what way, Wood?" Minerva asked him

"Nobody worthwhile wants to try out for the seeker position. We don't have one this year," Oliver said frantically.

This was truly a surprise. Every team needs a seeker to catch the golden snitch. It's a vital position. To not have one could jeopardize the team. That's when I thought of something.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance" I said to them which catches their attention.

"How's that Mr. Lothbrok?" Professor McGonagall asked me.

"Well if you are looking for a seeker then I would suggest Harry to have the position" I said to them. This confuses them a bit.

"He's a first year. He won't be allowed to play." Oliver said.

"That is true. Unless you are given permission by the Headmaster to allow it" I said to them.

"While true that maybe, we have no reason to even make that request" McGonagall clarified. I smirk at that.

"Perhaps you forgot that his father was also a seeker during his time" I said which shocks Wood and McGonagall then produces a face of remembrance.

"Yes...that is correct. Perhaps it's possible that Mr. Potter has some skill with a broom." McGonagall said.

"I would imagine so. You can test Harry's skill before making it official of his position in the team" I said as I was about to leave.

"Why would you help us? You are a Slytherin. If anyone were to find out about your assistance in our team roster, your house will go against you." Oliver said to me.

"I am a student of Hogwarts. I may belong to Slytherin but it does not mean that I would not assist people from other houses. If my altruism isn't believable, then think of this as my way of gaining allies to help with future endeavors should I need it. Now if you excuse me, I must finish my homework" I said to them as I leave the area. Little did I know that Professor McGonagall was smiling at my declaration of assistance to those beyond my house.

 **Next day**

I was walking with Ron and Harry after finishing one of our classes. Harry just received the news that he got the position as Quidditch seeker.

"Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in…"Ron stated but was interrupted

"…A century, according to Professor McGonagall" Harry finished for him.

Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers then appeared behind us.

"Hey, well done Harry, Wood's just told us" Fred stated happily.

"Fred and George are on the team too. Their Beaters" Ron said.

"Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises of course. Rough game, Quidditch" George said.

"Brutal, but no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally,"Fred said as him and George walk off across the courtyard.

"But they usually turn up in a month or two", George shouted back at Harry. This made Harry a bit nervous.

"Oh, go on Harry. Quidditch is great, best game there is, and you'll be great too" Ron persuaded.

"But I've never played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself" Harry asked. Hermione who was working on a bench nearby, jumped up and joined us.

"You won't make a fool of yourself, if that's what you're worried about. It's in your blood. Alex showed me proof of it" she said to Harry which confused both him and Ron. Hermione and I then lead them to a trophy case and pointed to James Potters trophy.

"Whoa Harry, you never told us your father was a Seeker, too" Ron said in awe.

"I-I didn't know" He stuttered as he looked at the moving photo of his father in his younger days. He was just in awe of this.

Soon after we head to the Grand staircase which started to move suddenly out of nowhere.

"What's happening?" Ron asked as he held onto the railing along with the others.

"The staircases change. Remember?" Hermione stated as the staircase connected to another level.

"Let's go this way" I suggested, not realizing at first that this was the 3rd floor.

"Before the staircase moves again" Ron said as we all opened a door in front of us to a dark room.

"Does anyone feel like… we shouldn't be here?" Harry asked.

"That's because we're not supposed to be here. This is the third floor, it's forbidden" Hermione explains with worry.

"We should leave" I said to which everyone nodded in agreement.

Before we could leave, however, a flame lit itself on a stone support which scared us a bit. Then we heard a noise from behind us. We turned around and see the caretaker's cat Mrs. Norris looking at us.

It's Filch's cat!" Ron nearly shouted. We would all get expelled if we were found by the caretaker.

"Run!" Harry shouted as he started to run down the hall of the room.

As we ran, more flames are lit. We soon got to the end of the corridor and stopped in front of a door. Harry grabbed the handle and found it locked.

"It's locked!" he said. I move him out of the way, take out my wand and point it at the keyhole

"Alohomora" I said as a small light is made from my wand and the door gets unlocked.

"Get in" I said as we rushed inside. We then closed the door behind us and leaned up against it. Ron then turned to me.

"Alohomora?" He asked me.

"Standard Book of Spells, chapter seven" Hermione explained as she also knew the spell.

On the other side of the door, Filch walked into the room.

"Anyone here my sweet?" he asked his cat, who only meowed at him.Filch looked around and saw no one.

"Come on", he said leaving the room with his cat.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had their ears pressed up against the door and listened intently.

"Filch is gone," Hermione reassured.

"Probably thinks this door's locked" Ron said.

"It was locked" Hermione said.

"And for good reason, it seems." I state to them. Ron, Hermione and Harry then turn to see what I was looking at. In front of us was a massive three headed dog who was sleeping. We then heard a harp playing within the room before it came to a stop. As it did the dog began to wake up.

"Oh Bollocks" Harry whispered as the Cerberus in front of us was getting up from the ground.

"Get out through the door now!" I said as we all exit from where we entered.

I closed the door behind us and pointed my want at the lock.

"Colloportus" I said as the door magically locked itself as the Cerberus began to hit it from the other side. We then leave the area.

I then join them to the Gryffindor common room undetected. Fortunately, no one was around.

"What do they think they're doing!? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school" Ron stated slightly shaken from the experience.

"You didn't see it?" I asked him

"See what?" Ron asked.

"What is was standing on" Hermione said as she saw it too.

"I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit more preoccupied with its head or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!" Ron nearly shouted.

"It was standing on a trap door, Ron" I said.

"Meaning it wasn't there on accident. It's guarding something" Hermione stated.

"Guarding something?" Ron asked.

"That's right. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before you two" she looks at both Harry and Ron "come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled! Good night Alex" she said as she walks to her dorm and shuts the door.

"She really needs to sort out her priorities" Ron said I then turn to Ron

"Look who's talking." I said as I head back to my dorm.

This has been an interesting turn of events. First, something gets stolen from Gringotts, Neville's broom gets bewitched and now there is a Cerberus in the castle guarding something. I gather that it's something important. I wonder if this is all connected in some shape or form. I must learn more before doing anything further. I have a feeling that we have become a part of a series of events that would define us in more ways than one.

Only time will reveal what the future has in store for us.

 **Whew!! Got this chapter done with. Hope you guys enjoyed it as I worked really hard on it. Let me know what you guys think of it. This is me, signing out.**


End file.
